


S Is For Spawn and Step-Satan

by SK_Kasai



Series: The A-Z of One Lucifer Morningstar [19]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Gen, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, More tags to be added, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Step-Devil, Step-Satan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SK_Kasai/pseuds/SK_Kasai
Summary: If she ever decided to look back on the recent years of her life, there would be one person who had been the highlight of them all.He was important to her and crucial to shaping her current reality. He was funny, smart, and weird. Finally, as of a few months ago, he’d gotten together with her mother too. They were happy now, kissing when they thought she wasn’t paying attention and making heart eyes at each other almost as much as they bantered and argued.Lucifer Morningstar wasspecial.She didn’t see him a lot at first. Her mother had called his first few visits “breaking and entering”. That was apparently a crime, but Lucifer was like that sometimes. He didn’t like the rules much. Besides, he was the devil. The devil was above human laws, right?Oh, well… She just loved having him around.There were alotof reasons for that.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Trixie Espinoza, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: The A-Z of One Lucifer Morningstar [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654774
Comments: 365
Kudos: 805





	1. The Devil Who Cheers Her Up and Knows Everything and Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> So... hello.
> 
> As usual, I hope you're all safe and careful. Always.
> 
> **PLEASE READ THIS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**
> 
> For this particular prompt, I'm thinking about doing something different. 
> 
> How about I turn it into a WIP?
> 
> When you read this, you'll see that it's styled in a way that Trixie is listing reasons for Lucifer being her "favourite person ever". This is a... preview of sorts I guess. I was going to write a longer fic about this, but then I stopped and thought that we all love step-satan fluff and everyone has amazing prompts related to this particular trope. 
> 
> So... how about I write them all? (or as much as possible)
> 
> I'll still post the rest of the alphabet prompts as usual, but I could keep this as an open WIP to be updated in accordance with whatever prompts you guys suggest/want to read. I don't think anyone would hate that and we could all use the fluff and some cheering up.
> 
> What do you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, basically, this is now a WIP of... fluff.
> 
> Just fluff. 
> 
> I'll write whatever step-devil prompts you guys give me and post them here. It'll be less about plot and more about the adorable dynamic Trixie and Lucifer have. I'm actually convinced that there are a lot of awesome canon incidents concerning them based on what little scenes we have, but oh well...
> 
> I hope you're safe and well and I hope this managed to bring a smile to your face.
> 
> This takes place somewhere in season 2, I think? I guess so.

If she ever decided to look back on the recent years of her life, there would be one person who had been the highlight of them all.

He was important to her and crucial to shaping her current reality. He was funny, smart, and weird. Finally, as of a few months ago, he’d gotten together with her mother too. They were happy now, kissing when they thought she wasn’t paying attention and making heart eyes at each other almost as much as they bantered and argued.

Lucifer Morningstar was  _ special. _

She didn’t see him a lot at first. Her mother had called his first few visits “breaking and entering”. That was apparently a crime, but Lucifer was like that sometimes. He didn’t like the rules much. Besides, he was the devil. The devil was above human laws, right?

Oh, well… She just loved having him around.

There were a  _ lot  _ of reasons for that.

**_1) Lucifer always cheered her up_ **

At first it was because he made her laugh whenever she was down.

“Lucifer?” She asked hesitantly one afternoon when he was reclining on their couch, bored as he waited for her mother to come back from… somewhere? Trixie couldn’t remember. That was after her mother began letting him in for “work-related stuff” mostly.

“Yes, child?” He gave her a strange look, like he always did. It wasn’t mean or anything though. As much as she didn’t understand why, Lucifer was afraid of her. Her. A seven-year-old kid.

“I’m sad.” She declared, making her way from her room to the couch and ploping down next to him.

Lucifer let out a strange, choked sound before he jumped to his feet. Hands in the air, held close to his chest, he was the epitome of both fear and disgust.

That alone made her giggle. He was  _ so silly. _

“I… what does that have to do with me?” He straightened up, fixing his suit jacket.

“You always make me feel better.” Trixie informed him, “You’re special like that.”

“I’m… what?”

He was genuinely confused. His brow was creased and his mouth was partially open. Lucifer looked like he was making quite the effort to rationalize her words. It made no sense to her back then because he was the one who usually used really, really big words and she was the one who was a… Well, a little kid.

Later, when she was a bit more mature, she was capable of understanding him more. When she began to see that his confusion and “funny behaviour” were signs of something deeper… It had been a miserable day.

“Why… why are you sad, spawn?” He cleared his throat, “Do I… uh, do I call your mother? She said she’s going to the bathroom but she’s been there for ages and I honestly don’t-”

“Mommy and Daddy had another fight.” She told him, hating how wobbly her voice sounded.

“Your father is a douche of the highest caliber.” Lucifer wrinkled his nose, suddenly angry. She wondered if his eyes would glow red again. “I’ll put the fear of the devil in him for you the next time I see his ugly face, child.”

She giggled at that, imagining her father facing the same fate as that stupid bully. Angry as she was with him, it seemed like he would totally deserve it.

“Do you… do you think it’s my fault?” Trixie asked, wondering why she was asking Lucifer about this in the first place. Her parents were out of the question obviously, but Lucifer… She was sure that she shouldn’t really talk about family much around him. Her mommy said that his family had hurt him. It was kind of clear to her, but she’d nodded and hugged her mother, hating the sad look in her mother’s eyes.

She cared about the strange man fidgeting in their living room. Both of the Decker women did. Trixie thought that he needed someone to care about him anyway.

“Do I think what is your fault?”

“My parents… fighting.” She confessed, the corners of her eyes burning, “Mommy said that he should come to my science fair next week, but Daddy said that he was super busy. He’s always super busy. It’s work stuff mostly, but it gets Mommy so mad. It’s why they don’t live in the same house together and why they used to yell at each other really, really loud when they thought I was asleep.”

“That is…” Lucifer didn’t say anything for a moment. His eyes were fixed on the stairs, waiting for a rescue from her mother. Eventually, he sighed and gulped, preparing to say something important. Lucifer was the most confident, charming person she’d ever met, but he was also the most nervous sometimes.

“I am certain that you cannot be held responsible for whatever transpires between your parents and-”

“What does transpire mean?”

“Happen or occur.” He explained, rolling his eyes, “Honestly what do they even teach you at the strange urchin jailhouse?”

She giggled again at that, hardly noticing the tears on her cheeks.

Lucifer did though. He looked at her as if he was making an impossibly difficult decision before sighing and approaching her. Lucifer was really stylish too by the way. He pulled out the weird cloth thing he had in his jacket’s pocket- a pocket square as he later informed her- and thrust it out to her awkwardly.

Deciding that that was probably not enough, Lucifer sighed again and knelt beside her. He was freakishly tall too, almost towering above her despite how both of his knees were on the ground.

“Dry those eyes, child.” He told her softly, wiping her face with more tenderness that he probably knew he was capable of, “I… your father is a douche. You have nothing to do with that.”

“You’re much nicer than him.” She sniffed, taking the pocket square and quickly drying her face. Lucifer seemed relieved at that, pulling away from her almost instantly. 

“And far more handsome. Charming. Successful.” Lucifer listed, smirking, “I’m an overall better deal.”

"Uh huh.” She agreed, not really able to bring herself to feel guilty for talking about her dad like that, “You care a lot more about Mommy and I too.”

“I do not…” His brow furrowed again and he shook his head, “Well, I am on my knees on the floor and it isn’t even for something fun. I suppose that does equate care, yes?

“Thank you, Lucifer.” She smiled.

“Yes, well, my suit is getting all wrinkled and I’m certain that my lovely rubicund pocket square is beyond salvageable due to urchin snot at this point, but you… you are most welcome, child.”

She shot off the couch to hug him before he stood up, giggling when he let out another startled noise and froze in her arms.

“Child, I beg you, enough of this abominable torture!” He cried out, trying to scoot away. She just held on tighter to him, laughing.

That was how her mother found them.

“Monkey, I think you should stop torturing him like this.” She laughed, leaning by the doorway and shaking her head.

“Yes!” Lucifer exclaimed, “I’ve done nothing to deserve this!”

He tried to stand up again, but she just tightened her hold on him. Lucifer gave her mother a panicked look, pleading for mercy. Trixie was already feeling much better. He made the silliest expressions with his face too. 

Eventually, he stood up with her in his arms and tried to dispose of her on the couch. It was one of the first times she made him carry her around. Personally, she was sure that he grew to like that too. It was just on the inside because Lucifer was like that sometimes. There was some stuff he couldn’t shut about and then there was some stuff that he would never admit or talk about.

Later, when she was safely back in her room, she heard him and her mother talking.

“Is everything okay?” Her mother asked, “Her eyes were red.”

“Everything is perfectly fine, Detective.”

He always called her mother that. Always. Trixie decided that it must be the Lucifer version of “babe” or “sweetheart”. It was cute. 

“Did you make my daughter cry, Lucifer?” Her mother demanded, tone dangerous.

“Detective, I would never!”

And he wouldn’t. Not on purpose anyway.

"She was just…” Lucifer struggled for words, “Daniel is an incredibly pitiful specimen of a human, Detective. An even worse father… Believe me, I am the universal expert on those.”

She couldn’t really hear what they were saying after that. They talked for a long, long time though. They always did. Lucifer would always be around for a long time and she knew that he’d only leave after midnight. Her mother and Lucifer never did kissy stuff back then though. They just sat and talked and drank wine together. They laughed and argued and annoyed each other.

She’d fall asleep imagining that Lucifer lived with them like her dad used to a long, long time ago. Lucifer would be there in the mornings too sometimes anyway, either making them food or stealing their food. Her mother always smiled wider for him. He was funny and sweet. He would make an awesome dad all together, despite how weird he was about it.

She could dream though, right? It wasn’t like anyone would know.

**_2) Lucifer knew everything… and nothing too sometimes_ **

Another awesome thing about Lucifer was that he knew everything.

Well, not everything, but it was close…

“One of the perks of being around before this clump of rock even had any living beings crawling around on it, child.” He’d shrugged.

Getting his help with her homework always made it fun. Asking him any question she had? Even more fun.

Lucifer never ever told her to stop annoying him with questions like most adults did. He could spend literal hours discussing any topic with her, getting annoyed by her but never by her questions.

It was awesome.

“Lucifer, what makes Jupiter so big?”

“Lucifer, why is Mars red?”

“Lucifer, when were pianos invented?”

“Lucifer, what’s the stinkiest kind of cheese?”

He never pretended to know more than he did too. Sometimes, he would frown and mull her query over, promising to obtain an answer for it. He always told her the answer the next time she saw him or they often ended up googling it together.

Then again, there were a lot of basic things that Lucifer was clueless about.

Things like hugging, birthdays, and people generally being nice to him baffled Lucifer to no end.

_ “Spawn, why do you always insist on touching me so much?” _

_ "Urchin, what is the point of all of your abominable… hugs?” _

_ "Detective… I didn’t know you cared!” _

They did care though. They always did.

At first, Trixie didn’t understand the implications of Lucifer’s behaviour. It was all silly and funny,only occasionally warranting her to be sad. As she grew up and slowly began to learn just how damaged the devil really was, she decided that it was up to her- and her mother- to teach him the basics of love.

Love. Family. Hugs. Cuddles.

Just like Lucifer was there for her when she was sad, Trixie tried her hardest to do the same for him. It was a bit difficult because Lucifer typically ran away from everyone who loved him and cared about him when he was sad or hurt, but Lucifer was already difficult to start with. It didn’t make her love him any less.

“Lucifer?” She asked one morning when he’d snuck in to make them breakfast. That week, Lucifer made them breakfast almost every day. It was directly after what happened in the hangar with the bad man with that creepy moustache. Trixie appreciated him being there. She’d thought he’d died. 

The devil couldn’t die of course. Silly her.

“Yes, spawn?” He retorted, eyebrow raised, not even needing to look at the stove in order to cook. Lucifer was an awesome chef too. Did she mention that? He was the  _ best. _

"Mommy said you’re extra sad.” She informed him, “Why?”

Lucifer gave her another strange look.

“I’m not sad.” He stated.

“But you are.” Trixie insisted, crossing her arms, “I overheard Mommy and Daddy talking about you and _ your _ mommy. Is she still around?”

“I…” Lucifer hesitated, frowning, “In a way, I suppose.”

“Oh. Is she mean to you?”

“She didn’t even blink when Dear Old Dad tossed me to rot in Hell.” Lucifer laughed, flipping the omelette with expertise, “So, yes, that probably counts as being mean.”

“I’m sorry, Lucifer.” Trixie consoled, “That’s not fair.”

“Well, of course it is not-”

She flung herself at him, her arms reaching up to circle his waist. Burying her face in his stomach, Trixie wondered why all the good people were the ones who always got hurt and mistreated.

“Spawn, you need to stop doing this.” He complained, trying to wiggle out of her grasp.

“Hugs make you feel better.” She stubbornly told him.

“No, they don’t!” Lucifer huffed, “They most certainly don’t!”

Now, a few years later, Trixie could safely say that Lucifer loved hugs. He would never admit it of course, but the way he leaned into them and the way her mother hugged him every chance she got… The way Lucifer’s eyes closed in bliss and the tiniest ghost of a smile flickered at his lips… The way he always fell asleep, sandwiched between the two of them, every time they watched a movie these days…

Lucifer was a bit like a puppy; totally trainable.

Her mother had not enjoyed being asked to come to school after Trixie’s essay about “Why the Devil Is Actually Awesome and NOT Bad in Real Life”. Lucifer hadn’t directly contributed to that one, but his influence was more than enough.

He always had a lot of influence on her.

Trixie would never have it any other way.

  
  
  



	2. Father's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... hello.
> 
> As usual, I hope you're all safe and careful. Always.
> 
> **PLEASE READ THIS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**
> 
> For this particular prompt, I'm thinking about doing something different. 
> 
> How about I turn it into a WIP?
> 
> When you read this, you'll see that it's styled in a way that Trixie is listing reasons for Lucifer being her "favourite person ever". This is a... preview of sorts I guess. I was going to write a longer fic about this, but then I stopped and thought that we all love step-satan fluff and everyone has amazing prompts related to this particular trope. 
> 
> So... how about I write them all? (or as much as possible)
> 
> I'll still post the rest of the alphabet prompts as usual, but I could keep this as an open WIP to be updated in accordance with whatever prompts you guys suggest/want to read. I don't think anyone would hate that and we could all use the fluff and some cheering up.
> 
> What do you think?

**3) That incident with Father’s day**

“Lucifer?”

“Do you always have to start your abominable demands with that tone?” Lucifer rolled his eyes, “Honestly, spawn, what do you want this time?”

She noted the fondness in his voice and smiled, enjoying how her hair was whipping in the wind. Lucifer had the _best car ever._

“Do you know what tomorrow is, Lucifer?”

“Sunday?”

“Father’s Day!” She told him enthusiastically, almost bouncing in her seat.

“Why on Earth would I care about that?” Lucifer wrinkled his nose, his disgust apparent as he speeded by a slow, boring, blue car, “Who in their right mind dedicates an entire day to celebrating fatherhood? What is wrong with you, humans?”

“Not all dads are bad, Lucifer.” She told him.

“Your dad is bad.” Lucifer retorted, “My dad is, obviously, far from worthy of celebration. Assuming that some dads are “good”, shouldn’t we leave the mission of celebrating Father’s Day to _their_ offspring?”

“Well, I was thinking that…” She trailed off, biting her lip before falling silent. All her bravery from less than a minute ago was gone.

“What were you thinking about, urchin?” Lucifer gently prodded, turning to give her a look when they stopped at the traffic light, “I’ve already told you that you should never fear sharing your thoughts or expressing your opinions while you are talking with me, annoying and childish and _cuddly_ as they may be at times.”

Trixie smiled at that, giving him a shy look through her lashes.

“I was thinking that you and I could spend tomorrow together, Lucifer!” She said in a rush, barely resisting the urge to snap her eyes shut as she waited for his response.

She stared at Lucifer as he seemed to malfunction, giving her a strange look. His face was frozen in one of his “funny” expressions and his eyes were far away.

It was a good thing that the car wasn’t actively moving. She didn’t think that Lucifer would ever forgive himself if they got into a car crash. 

“It’s just… Mommy is always sad on Father’s Day, remembering her own Daddy who died when she was younger.” Trixie explained, “And Daddy never shows up so that makes her even more sad and she spends the day fighting with him and trying to cheer me up. I thought that she could get most of the day to spend by herself because people are like that sometimes when they’re sad and remembering people they really love. You already do everything a dad should do for me… I mean, Daddy has a case tomorrow and he said he _might_ drop by late at night. He even ditched me today! But you came over to my school after the activity was over Lucifer, like you always do, and here you are driving me home and-”

The light turned green. Someone honked at them to move. Just then, Lucifer finally spoke up.

“Spawn, if… if I could ask you to give me some time to think…? If we could postpone talking about this until we are home or-”

“That’s okay.” She smiled, meaning it, “Drive safe, Lucifer.”

He’d referred to their house as “home”. Her mother… Well, Trixie wasn’t sure how her mother would react to that knowledge. Adults were weird like that sometimes. If you asked her, her mommy and Lucifer should’ve already been married, but here they were… They weren’t even a _couple_ yet.

Life was hard like that sometimes too.

(They eventually stopped being stupid though. It was one of the happiest days of Trixie’s life, mind you.)

They made it home safely, having already stopped by the grocery store to pick up ingredients for dinner before Trixie brought up you-know-what.

Lucifer plopped down on the couch after placing the plastic bag of groceries on the counter, giving her a nervous look.

She took pity on him.

“Lucifer?”

“Spawn, I haven’t even had the chance to respond to your previous demand!” Lucifer huffed, “What could you possibly want now?”

She laughed, sitting down next to him. She didn’t sit too close though, knowing that Lucifer needed his space at times. When he was this fidgety and anxious, it was always better to hold off the hugs and the cuddling for a little while.

“I was just gonna say that you don’t have to do it.” Trixie confessed, “It’s a silly idea, I know. I just thought it would…”

“I would do it.” He cut in surprising her, “Just… what would that sort of thing entail? I have never participated in such an activity before.”

She already knew what “entail” meant. The contributions Lucifer was making to her vocabulary were phenomenal. 

“Whatever we want.” She shrugged, “I’ve never really done this before either, you know.”

“What?”

“What?” She echoed, confused at Lucifer’s affronted look.

“Detective Douche never did something like this with you?!!”

“Uh, no.” She frowned.

“But… isn’t that something human fathers are supposed to do?”

“Did you dad ever do that with you, Lucifer?” She challenged, feeling a little defensive without really knowing why.

“My father is _the Almighty._ Your father is Daniel. _Daniel the Douche._ ” Lucifer pointed out, “Was he busy creating the universe and humanity by any chance, spawn?”

Okay, he had a point there.

Suddenly, Trixie was sad. It was the kind of sadness that accompanied every single time her father ignored her or ditched her.

“Urchin, please don’t start… leaking.” Lucifer pleaded, hand hovering near his pocket square anxiously, “I’ll subject myself to whatever torture you have in mind for tomorrow. I’ll do it for every year Detective Douche doesn’t! Just… Don’t cry, please. I hate it when either of the Decker women cry, you know that…”

“Thank you, Lucifer!” She cheered, flinging herself into his arms.

Lucifer yelped, freezing. He managed to pat her head awkwardly though.

“Manipulative little minx.” He mumbled, “I approve though. How about we go make dinner? I think it can be ready by the time your mum arrives.”

And that was that.

**_*cries in Deckerstar*_ **

It was hilarious to think that she, a kid who wasn’t even ten yet, had the power to make the devil scared.

Lucifer was there at the crack of dawn (literally). Even Trixie had been in her pyjamas. He knocked quietly on the door like she’d instructed him.

“You came!” She exclaimed, trying to stay quiet. Trixie didn’t even let him enter the house before she hugged him. 

Lucifer, uncomfortable as ever, stuck to his routine of being frozen and awkward. For today, he was wearing a beautiful, dark blue, three-piece suit with a darker dress shirt underneath and a pocket square of the same color. 

“Well, I’m not Daniel.” Lucifer told her, patting her head awkwardly. 

“Yes!”

Eventually, she let him in. 

“Why am I here this early?” He asked, “I mean, I got your text, spawn, but I didn’t understand what was so important.”

“I didn’t wanna risk it.” She shrugged, “You said we’re gonna spend the day together and we still are, right?” She hated how meek her voice got towards the end of the sentence.

“Devil of my word, love.” Lucifer grinned, heading towards the kitchen.

“What are you doing?” Trixie cried out, running over and grabbing him by the arm. She proceeded to drag him to the couch. 

“What are _you_ doing, urchin?” He complained, “You’re wrinkling my Armani!”

“It’s Father’s Day.”

“So?” He arched an eyebrow, sitting down at last, still confused beyond belief. 

“You shouldn’t cook when you’re the one being celebrated, Lucifer.” She sighed, “It’s like… _the rules._ ”

“I don’t like rules.” Lucifer muttered, disgusted, “And… you do realize I’m not your father, urchin, yes?”

“Uh huh.”

“So, why can’t I cook then?”

“I’m celebrating you as if you were my dad, Lucifer.” She explained, trying to be patient, “So I know you’re not really my dad, but you already do all sorts of things dads are supposed to do and you’re gonna end up marrying Mommy one day because you two are just meant to be together.”

And that was how she broke him for the first time that day.

Trixie didn’t have a lot of time to feel guilty or try and figure out what to say to him. Lucifer just looked… lost. Maybe he wanted to run away? She wouldn’t have blamed him for leaving. When her mother showed up, clad in fluffy pyjamas and still somewhat fuzzy from sleep, Lucifer still had the same look.

“Monkey, what are…” Her mother trailed off, staring at the man on the couch, “Lucifer!”

“Detective!” Lucifer blinked rapidly, shaking his head. He jumped to his feet, reaching her mother with two long strides.

“What the… what are you doing in my house at… six a.m? Seriously, Lucifer? It’s not _even_ six!”

“Detective-”

“We already had the talk about breaking and entering. Boundaries. That sort of thing.” She complained, grabbing a hold of his upper arm and proceeding to drag him towards the front door, “Several times.”

“I was invited!”

“For the love of-”

“I invited him, Mommy!” Trixie pipped up, rushing towards the two adults.

“What?” Chloe scoffed at the same time Lucifer let out a cry of triumph. 

“I told you, Detective!”

“Trixie, baby, what is going on?”

So that was how she ended up having a _very_ long talk with her mother. A very, very long talk. It included a lot of things about “boundaries” and dads and divorces. Trixie didn’t care much for it. She just wanted to spend the day with the one person who could salvage it.

Her mother followed her long talk with another one. This time, it was with Lucifer. She apologized to him and explained stuff about the psychology of divorce to him. Again, Trixie couldn’t care less.

She was just waiting to see if he would leave or not.

“It’s alright, Detective.” Lucifer mumbled at last, sounding hesitant but sincere, “Um, I… I would not mind spending the day with the little urchin if… if that is okay with you? As the child of a… less than perfect father myself… I just think that Beatrice deserves better and-”

That was about the time her mother hugged him. 

Trixie feared being discovered. Was her whoop of joy too loud? _See?_ They were meant to be together.

They were just dumb.

“And, Detective, about… about your father…”

Lucifer was like that. He could talk for hours on end about anything and everything. Actually, her mother often teased him for not being able to shut up. He was always so confident and poised too.

Then, other times, he could hardly find the words to express himself. It mostly happened around her and her mother. Trixie could tell that it annoyed Lucifer to no end. She could tell that her mother found it adorable too.

Lucifer was cute like that. He was such a dork, but he was _their_ dork.

As usual, her mother waited for him patiently. That was another sign, by the way. Trixie had never heard her mother talk about her grandfather. It just didn’t happen. With Lucifer though…

“I… the urchin explained that this could be a difficult day for you and I just wanted you to know that… Well, I’m not sure what would help or how, but, Detective… Anything... I mean…”

“Yeah, I know.” Her mother smiled, hugging him tighter, “I know. Thank you, Lucifer.”

She even sounded choked up.

Trixie waited for them to kiss from where she was hiding near the stairs.

It didn’t happen.

(That was okay though. They kissed a lot these days anyway. Trixie was sure that they were making up for lost time.)

_***cries in Deckerstar*** _

“Spawn, are you certain we shouldn’t accompany your mother to the cemetery?” Lucifer asked for the millionth time, nervous, “I am no fan of these frivolous human traditions, but this is the _Detective._ ”

“Don’t worry.” Trixie reassured him, smiling, “She needs time. I think it would really help. We’re gonna meet up with her for dinner, remember?”

“Yes, but…” Lucifer trailed off, frustrated. They were sitting in his Corvette. Her mother had driven off about five minutes ago with a kiss to Trixie’s forehead and another hug for Lucifer.

“What do you usually do on Father’s day?”

“Mommy spends the day with me. We watch stuff or bake or play games. At night usually. She doesn’t talk about grandpa though and I rarely see Daddy on Father’s Day anyway. Mommy and Daddy fight a lot too, but she tries to hide it.”

"Ah, so we should take of her." Lucifer concluded, "She's always upset after fighting with the Douche."

"We should take care of _you._ " Trixie gently reminded him, "It's Father's Day. Besides, she's always happy when you're around Lucifer."

Lucifer seemed to preen at that, although he still seemed worried about her mother.

After a minute or so, seemed to decide that he was done obsessing over whether or not they should follow her mother. It was clear that he wasn’t actually done, but he was going to act like it nonetheless and obsess in the privacy of his own mind. (eventually, he’d explode.)

Typical Lucifer.

“So, where are we going, spawn?” He asked her, turning on the Corvette. (Had she mentioned how awesome the Corvette was?)

“It’s a surprise.”

“Urchin…” Lucifer gave her a funny look, “You do realize I’m driving us there, don’t you?”

Oh.

Well, way to make her feel stupid. How had she not thought of that?!!

(In her defense, she just wanted to spend the day with Lucifer. He always cheered her up and she thought that he deserved some cheering up too. Everything else was… semantics.)

“We could-”

“Spawn, I am not taking anything other than the Corvette.” Lucifer interjected, “So, go on then. Share your tortuous surprise with me.”

“But it won’t be a surprise anymore!”

“Well…”

“Besides, it isn’t torture.” She informed him, crossing her arms, “You’re going to _love_ this.”

“Oh, challenge accepted, urchin!”

So, in short, Lucifer didn’t love it.

She was actually pretty much sure that he hated it. Maybe? Sort of?

He loved the idea of it though.

“Stars? How do you know I like the stars?”

“You made them, silly.” Trixie rolled her eyes, “According to the internet at least. You did make them, right?”

“Right.” He nodded, still not really sure whether or not she believed he was the actual devil (she’d believed after a few minutes after meeting him).

“And you thought that bringing me here would…?”

“It seemed fun.” Trixie shrugged, taking his hand and dragging him into the Observatory.

Well, it _was_ fun.

Lucifer mostly told her all about the stars. The actual stars. The ones he made.

"It was the best time of my life other these past few years in Los Angeles, urchin." He grinned, quietly telling her about the first stars he'd made while they wandered around, "I... I don't like talking about it much, but the stars are special."

"They're really pretty." Trixie smiled, "You did an excellent job, Lucifer!"

He told her how Lucifer actually even meant "Lightbringer". He laughed about all the things humans came up with and told her that he'd never planned the shapes of any of the constellations.

"Purely the work of bored humans, urchin."

He corrected the exhibitions, got into a fight with the guide responsible for showing them around, and almost ran out of the building when a toddler almost threw up on him.

“That was traumatizing.” Lucifer gulped, giving the building uncertain glances as they made their way back to the Corvette.

“It was funny.” Trixie giggled, “Esepcially when that little girl-”

“Say no more, urchin!”

Trixie laughed harder.

“Are fathers so intent on ruining my life that even any attempt at celebrating their supposed holiday ends in incredible suffering?” Lucifer wondered as he drove away, quicker than what was strictly legal.

“Did you suffer?” Trixie asked worriedly, the smile instantly slipping off her face.

Lucifer was going to say something. However he took one look at her face and halted, thinking.

“I can put up a much better star show, spawn.” He told her, grinning, “Just for you and me! Oh, and your mum, if she desires it at least.”

“You’ll make us a star?” She almost screeched.

“What? No!” Lucifer burst into laughter, “I am afraid this planet cannot withstand something like that, spawn.”

“Oh.”

“We can go out somewhere though.” Lucifer continued, “Outside of Los Angeles where there isn’t quite so much light pollution. I can show you the stars properly then. It could be… fun.”

There was something special and vulnerable about his voice towards the end of his statement. Trixie had no idea what to feel. She had no idea how to tell what he was feeling either. Was Lucifer regretting this? Was she just wasting his time?

“So, what will we do next?” Lucifer asked her.

Trixie frowned, turning to face him.

“You still want to celebrate with me?”

“Well, I would hardly call that house of horrors a celebration, but spending time with you was... adequately enjoyable. Besides, I did promise to spend the day with you, didn’t I, urchin?”

“You don’t have to though.”

“I cannot believe I’m saying this, spawn, but, I want to.” Lucifer sighed at the great tragedy before turning to glare at her, “Tell anyone that though and I am going to stop smuggling you chocolatey delights and giving you pocket money, alright?”

Trixie smiled, her bad mood disappearing.

“Alright.” She agreed.

_***cries in Deckerstar*** _

They had lunch at a lovely burger place that Lucifer apparently loved. It was the most anti-Lucifer place she’d seen though. Her favourite person was more of the kind of guy who went to restaurants where a glass of water cost more than a full dinner from somewhere else and everyone laughed in a weird way.  
This burger place though?

It was heaven.

“Do not compare it to that place, spawn!” Lucifer groaned, taking a seat in a booth at the far corner, “Why must you ruin it like this? Are all Decker women this cruel?”

The restaurant was tiny and cozy. With its red booths, red and white checkered floor, and a multitude of advertisements and tacky paintings hung on the wall, it was the most “normal” place Lucifer could have picked.

“I know the owner.” Lucifer shrugged, answering her before she even asked, “Owes me a favor. They… they serve good food here. Best burgers in LA. The Detective and I have lunch here a lot actually and burgers are on the list of things human spawn can consume, right?”

He was so clueless that she couldn’t even decide what to do with him sometimes!

He looked worried. Trixie took pity on him and assured him that _yes_ , she could eat burgers. The relief on his face? _Priceless._

The food was amazing. Lucifer was as funny as ever. He always has the best stories to tell and the weirdest things to say. The extra large chocolate milkshakes with extra cream and sprinkles that they were drinking were amazing too.

“Your mother just points at this and says _"diabetes!"_ every time I order it.” Lucifer snickered, “I ordered three of them once just to tease her. She wouldn’t let me drink them! Something about being already hyperactive and sugar comas and such.”

“So… we don’t tell mommy?” Trixie smirked, “We could get three each. Have a drinking contest.”

“That would be the oddest drinking contest I’ve ever participated in.” Lucifer mused, taking a long sip of his milkshake, “Which is saying something.”

“Well, just don’t tell mommy.” She shrugged, already feeling beyond energized.

“Awww, Mister Morningstar, you and your daughter are so cute!” The old lady who owned the restaurant gushed, "How you never told me you had such an amazing little girl before?"

Trixie just grinned. Lucifer… The poor man. He was _so easy_ to break.

The rest of their day went by a bit better. They still had a few hours to kill before having to go back and meet up with her mother for dinner. They ended up going to the beach, but that only meant walking around the pier because Lucifer had apparently never casually went swimming in the ocean (Trixie would have to tell her mother about that of course. They had to fix it.) He refused to go anywhere near the sand for fear of damaging his Louboutins despite how he confessed that he loved the beach.

They still got ice cream and went to watch a movie. Somehow, she coerced Lucifer into watching a Disney film with her.

“I promise you’ll like this one.” Trixie insisted, dragging him by the hand to the theater.

“Urchin, I don’t see how that could be possible.” Lucifer groused, carefully carrying their popcorn and drinks.

“You’re gonna eat your words.” Trixie grinned, “I know you. You’re gonna love this!”

Lucifer laughed, amused. Something in his expression changed when she said “I know you”. It wasn’t sadness though. It was more like… surprise? She made sure to sit as close to him, hold his hand, and steal his popcorn even though she had more than enough popcorn.

Lucifer just smiled at her. He didn’t even look too uncomfortable with all the physical contact.

Oh, and _he loved the movie._

“Tell the Detective, or anyone else, spawn, and you can forget about that vintage car I promised I’d get you for your sixteenth birthday.” Lucifer threatened.

After the movie, they ended up going back home. Trixie was a little bit exhausted, but she was beyond happy.

Her father couldn’t even lift a candle to Lucifer’s parenting skills. She couldn’t tell Lucifer that though. Sometimes, she feared that he’d be broken by words and kindness beyond repair. It was a work in progress.

“We have all ingredients to get on with making dinner and-”

“No!”

“No?” Lucifer echoed, telting his head in confusion.

“Lucifer, we’re celebrating _you._ ”

“So?”

“So, you can’t cook!” Trixie explained, saddened by his uncertainty, “You have to relax on the couch.”

“Why?”

“It’s… the rules.” Trixie finished lamely, dragging him to the couch, "I already told you all of this in the morning."

“But I always cook.” Lucifer objected, eyes wide, “And I’m certain that the Detective would not let you near anything sharp or-”

“Lucifer!”

“I don’t want to get food poisoning from grubby, urchin hands!”

“Lucifer-”

“I always cook.” He repeated, stubbornly standing in place.

“You can take a break today, Lucifer.” Her mother said, coming down the stairs, “Relax on the couch… Trixie and I will make you dinner.”

“But… I don’t understand.”

Her mother took his hand and led him over to the couch, sitting him down gently. Lucifer looked too lost to put up a fight. 

“You’re our guest of honor.” The Detective smiled, “I thought you’d be used to getting spoiled.”

“Oh, you can spoil me anytime you want, Detective.”

Her mother laughed, slapping his arm playfully.

Dinner was okay. Her mother had already prepared a few of Lucifer’s favourite meals. Lucifer had been touched, staring at the table with wonder. How easy surprising him and pleasing him with love and affection was depressing.

“Presents!”

“I get gifts from this?” Lucifer laughed, “I can see why this occasion is so important…”

Despite all his jokes, he stared at their pathetic gifts as if they were the best ones in all of creation.

“The devil doesn’t seem to get many gifts, it would seem.” Her mother teased.

“He doesn’t.” Lucifer confirmed, “These are technically the first presents of this sort that I’ve received, Detective.”

He said it so casually too, as if it was the most normal thing to ever happen. Trixie shared a silent, sad look with her mother that went completely over Lucifer’s head.

That was another problem the two of them worked hard to remedy in the upcoming years. Lucifer was annoying, but no one deserved what he’d been through. Right?

He was the best person ever after all.

He thought that her drawing and card were something special. He thought that the mug she'd made him was something special.

It was red and black, with tiny devil horns protruding at both sides at the top. It spelled out "World's Best Step-Devil" in thick, black letters.

"Ella helped me with it." Trixie told them, "It's awesome, right?"

"Well, Detective, does that mean that the two of us are finally going to do the deed?"

"Are you proposing to me, Lucifer?" Her mother mused.

"Well, that is what step-parenting entails, right?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Anything for you and the urchin, darling."

Come on! This was it! Come on!

"We'll have to wait and see." Her mother giggled.

"Detective, you break my poor heart!"

They were hellbent on killing her, and everyone else, with waiting, weren't they?

Her mother got Lucifer a hoodie. It was black and incredibly comfy, with a devil emoji on the back and something she couldn't really understand on the front.

"So that you'll wear more than your suits. In the Penthouse at least." Her mother explained, "That robe must get boring."

"Detective!" He grinned, despite how happy he looked, "You didn't have to. Though, majorly, I usually prefer not wearing-"

"Lucifer!"

They ended up watching another movie. They even managed to get Lucifer to cuddle with them on the couch. Snuggled in under blankets with one of them on either side, Lucifer seemed content. It took him a while to relax and just enjoy it, but when he did...

The fact that her father didn't even text slipped her mind. If she thought about, she was glad that he didn't show up. She'd caught Lucifer hugging her mother and threatening to punch her dad the next time he saw him. Had her dad showed up, he would've probably ruined this perfect day.

(she couldn't bring herself to feel guilty about those thoughts. Not that day anyway.)

When she fell asleep on Lucifer's arm, beyond tired but happy, he even carried her to her bed.

"It's alright, Detective." Lucifer smiled hesitantly, "I'll put the little hellion to bed. We could find more enjoyable ways to spend our night afterwards."

When Trixie opened her eyes just a bit, it was to see her mother laugh and shake her head at Lucifer. 

“So… Lucifer, will you read me a bedtime story today?” Trixie asked, batting her eyelashes at him, feeling a bit more awake, “Please?”

“Spawn, you already fell asleep several times during the movie you made us suffer through.” Lucifer frowned, “What on Earth would you need a bedtime story for? Aren’t you already sleepy? Besides, haven’t you learned how to read by now?”

He kept talking as he deposited her on her bed, awkwardly tucking her in and making sure she was comfortable.

“Well, yeah.” She yawned, “But still. It’s what dads do. Didn’t your dad ever read you a bedtime story? Or maybe your mommy?”

Lucifer actually laughed at that.

“They were… otherwise occupied.” 

So, they were mean. How was that fair? Maybe she should read him bedtime stories from now on?

“Besides, I thought we already established that I’m not your father, urchin.” Lucifer sighed, plopping down on the bed next to her.

“I wish you were.” She whispered, face partially hidden under the covers.

_“What?”_

“I… um…” Trixie bit her lip, wondering if she’d finally overdone it, “I said, I wish you were. My dad, I mean.”

“Why… why would you ever wish for something like that?” Lucifer huffed, “I hadn’t pegged you as a masochist, urchin.”

She knew what being a masochist meant too.

“You’re talking as if you being my dad would be some horrible punishment.”

“That’s because it would be!” Lucifer scoffed.

“Nope.” Trixie shook her head, “It’s my one true wish. My one true _desire._ ” She told him, pronouncing "desire" in a poor imitation of his accent.

Lucifer was looking at her as if she had lost her mind. Did he really think that he was that bad?

“You’re clearly insane.” Lucifer sputtered, “Maybe it’s all the sugar? Or maybe you’re… uh… sleep deprived?”

“You just don’t get it yet.” Trixie patted his hand sympathetically, “You will one day though. Don’t worry. You’ve got Mommy and I to teach you.”

“Teach me what?”

“Love, silly.” Trixie giggled, getting up slightly to hug him, “We’ll teach you all about love.”

“I…” Lucifer gulped, looking uncomfortable, “I think… I think I’d like that.” He said at last, looking surprised at the words coming out of his mouth. “Or, well, I could handle going through it at least.” He amended, casting a nervous glance at the door.

Of course. Even after he came back from Hell and moved in with them, Lucifer was practically allergic to talking about love and emotions most of the time. He would talk to her or her mother, separately more often than not. It was like each of them held a part of the Devil’s heart that no one else was allowed to see. She leaned back into her mountain of pillows and stuffed animals.

“So… does that mean that I get to call you dad?”

Was Lucifer going to pass out?

“But… isn’t that what you call Daniel?” He managed to get out.

“Oh yeah.” Trixie frowned, snuggling deeper into her pillows, “Papa then.” She decided, “It means daddy too.”

With that, she closed her eyes and settled in to sleep.

“I-I thought you wanted a bedtime story.” Lucifer said after a while. He still hadn’t moved from her side.

“I have something better now.” She grinned, eyes still close, “But Mommy always gives me a bedtime kiss too.”

“Spawn.” Lucifer whined. 

Eventually, he sighed, stopped fidgeting, and leaned down to press a quick kiss to her forehead.

Lucifer fussed with her covers for a bit, mumbling a “Good night, urchin.” and basically running out of the room.

“Good night, Papa.” She grinned, knowing that Lucifer heard her.

Best Father’s Day _ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no limit to how many prompts for this you can suggest by the way. Literally anything step-satan-related. I guess we'll see how this plays out.
> 
> As for the other letters, also feel free to suggest whatever you want. Letter "t" and onwards.
> 
> Have a nice day/night, wonderful people!


	3. Papa

Calling Lucifer “Papa” became a habit.

She didn’t call him that every time she saw him though. Trixie was convinced that Lucifer would actually come up with some sort of way to stop seeing her all together if she did. She didn’t want that to happen, now did she?

She called him “papa” whenever she felt… vulnerable? Was that a good way to put it?

Most of the time she would be crying or distressed. Sometimes, she’d be beyond happy and the word would just slip out. Other times, on more rare occasions, like when she managed to somehow trick him into tucking her in, she’d whisper that to him too and hug him.

Lucifer was… uncertain of it. He didn’t try to stop her during those times.

Despite all his grumbling and complaining, seeing her crying was enough to get him to allow her to seek comfort from him. She didn’t think that he realized that he was doing so. He did though. Lucifer was always there for her.

Calling him “papa” was a secret between them at first. Even her mother didn’t know. After Father’s Day, it hadn’t happened too often for the next few weeks. She’d mostly used it to tease Lucifer and get him to cringe or panic. It was hilarious.

Then, one day, after she’d accidentally heard her parents having a brutal argument on the phone, it all changed.

Lucifer barged in towards the end of the argument, calling out his greetings and teasing her mother about something. He was going to have dinner with them, like he almost always did. Trixie was supposed to be doing her homework in her room. 

She wasn’t though.

She was hiding near the kitchen, listening to her parents arguing about her again. It wasn’t a big deal. They argued _all the time._ Neither of them was a bad person. Arguing didn’t make you bad after all. Besides, they mostly argued about her.

Somewhere down the line, she’d gone from ignoring it to being more actively affected by it. She’d always try her hardest to not let anyone know though. Trixie wasn’t a baby anymore; she wasn’t planning on crying like one.

It was Lucifer’s habit of barging in whenever he felt like it without knocking or ringing the doorbell or calling in advance that allowed him to see her in that state anyway. She’d only had mute tears in her eyes and a myriad of poisonous thoughts swirling around in her mind.

Seeing Lucifer casually walking in though, rambling about some kind of new wine broke something inside of her.

“Spawn, why are you sitting on the floor? Why are you eyes all-”

In a heartbeat, she slammed to his legs. The concern in his voice made her cry even harder. Lucifer yelped and almost dropped the bottle that he’d been carrying.

It took him a minute, but he eventually crouched down to her level and allowed her to wrap her arms around his neck instead of his waist. Lucifer didn’t hug her back, but that was okay. He was just… Lucifer.

“Urchin?” He whispered tentatively, rubbing her back slowly and awkwardly.

“Papa!” She answered, clinging into him even harder.

Lucifer was speechless. In all honesty, she hadn’t even realized that she’d said that until after her mother tucked her in that night. Trixie had been embarrassed. The title had been a _joke_ up until that point. She’d never meant to use it like _that!_

At that moment though, Lucifer didn’t seem to mind.

Sort of.

“Must you really…” He sighed, stopping his complains and looping an arm around her shoulder. Every muscle in his body was tense. He’d probably rather be anywhere but there, hugging a little girl and comforting her without even knowing why she was bawling her eyes out in the first place.

He didn’t leave though.

He didn’t shoo her away like he did sometimes when she tried to cuddle him or hug him. He just let her hug him and he even whispered an “It’s going to be okay. Just… Just breathe, spawn…” at some point.

Although Lucifer was concerned, he was more than grateful when her mother joined them. He practically handed her over to her mother, hovering anxiously around them. He offered his help, comfort, threats, and jokes.

He was just him and that was enough. He was there. (which was more than could be said for someone else)

If Trixie thought hard about it, that was the day “Papa” ended up getting a deeper meaning to it.

Lucifer complained about it sometimes, later, but it didn’t happen a lot. It wasn’t like she spent every single day crying her eyes out. The handful of times that that had happened remained a secret between them though, which was another contributing factor to Lucifer allowing her to go through with it all.

Well, it remained a secret for a while…

The problem was that it hadn’t been revealed to one person or even two. Her parents were among those who witnessed it, but so was an interesting number of the people milling around in the precinct.

Lucifer always complained that his reputation had never recovered.

He didn’t hold her responsible for it in anything more than jest though. It had been an accident. One thing Lucifer always refused to do was to get angry with her. Even when he did, he was horrified of punishing her or yelling at her.

It was a long, long day.

As usual, Lucifer was the one who picked her up from school. Both her parents, and Lucifer himself, had been wrapped up in a gruesome case all week. Unlike her parents though, Lucifer was not a detective. He was able to get away for a while and pick her up.

They didn’t go back home though.

None of her usual babysitters were available. Lucifer was needed to question the suspects that they’d finally apprehended earlier that day. Trixie ended up riding back with him to the precinct. It didn’t happen a lot, but she did spend her evenings there from time to time.

They detoured to the vending machine and Lucifer grabbed a copious amount of snacks, giving her an enormous pile and then saving some for himself. He led her to Ella’s lab after she greeted both of her parents and hugged them. 

Trixie was tired. She ended up nodding off there on a cot in the corner, candy wrappers around her and Ella’s chirpy voice still going on in the background.

That was when things went wrong.

She must have slept in peace for an hour or so before the nightmare decided to ruin her day. Trixie didn’t have nightmares too often, but when she did, they were usually awful.

This one was extra horrible.

She dreamt of Lucifer being shot by a faceless, tall man with a cold laugh. She saw herself running to his corpse, watching him bleed out. Her mother appeared next to her all of a sudden, holding him with tears in her eyes. Trixie had cried and cried in her dream, begging him to come back. She’d even begged Lucifer’s dad to heal him.

No one had answered.

When she finally woke up, Trixie was confused. As far as her panicked mind was concerned, the dream had been real.

Lucifer was _dead._

Lucifer was not coming back.

She’d bolted upright and began running, her vision blinded by her hot tears. Trixie missed Ella’s worried voice and the prattle of feet behind her. She could hardly tell where she was.

She ran out of the lab without a particular direction in mind, hoping that she would find something to soothe the raging ache and the lingering agony of loss writhing around in her chest. Maybe she should go find her mommy? She always made her feel better and-

That was when she saw him.

Lucifer was just standing there, munching on a huge bar of chocolate and talking to a police officer. Her father was talking on the phone by his desk and her mother was a bit further away, talking to the Lieutenant.

She didn’t see them though. Lucifer might have been the only person in the busy bullpen for all she knew.

“PAPA!” Trixie screeched at the top of her lungs, running towards him at full speed.

He’d looked up, startled, recognizing her voice.

Lucifer didn’t even have the time to say anything, much less complain.

He saw the obvious distress she was in. Later, he joked that she looked as though someone had destroyed her world.

Lucifer had no idea how accurate that was.

Before anyone could speak, her arms were around his waist and she was sobbing into his silky dress-shirt. 

Her father was yelling at Lucifer. The words didn’t really register in her mind. That was okay though because expressions like "liar" and "thief" and "let my daughter go, you freak" were involved.

That was the first time Lucifer had been directly involved in an argument between her parents.

Trixie had no idea what was being said. She just clung to him, happy that he was alive and hardly able to believe it.

Lucifer said something to her father and then did something that he’d never done before in public.

He picked her up.

Trixie was even more glad, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She hid her face in the crook of his neck, slowly, but surely, calming down bit by bit.

When she opened her eyes next, they were next to his Corvette.

Lucifer tried to get her to let him go, but even she wasn’t sure that she was capable of doing something like that.

_He’d died._

She had no idea why she’d dreamt that exactly, but it had shaken her to the core. She’d had nightmares where her parents and Lucifer got hurt before, but this one was… different.

“Urchin, come on… Tell me what’s wrong…?”

“I’m covered in offspring snot, so surely you must…”

“Truly, just tell me who upset you, and I’ll smite them, urchin…”

The best she could manage was shaking her head against his neck and clinging to him harder. 

“Trixie!”

Somewhere in her distant periphery, she could hear her mother’s voice.

A second passed and suddenly her mother was hugging her and Lucifer too. Lucifer wasted no time in handing her to her mother, staying close by when she screamed his name.

“Monkey, hey, it’s okay…” Her mother whispered, pressing a kiss to her hair, “Mommy’s here. It’s going to be okay… Everything’s okay…”

She clung to her mother as well, still sobbing. Her mother was an amazing hugger. She could make everything better. 

“What happened?” Her mother asked Lucifer.

“I have no idea.” Lucifer whispered, “I… I was talking to Officer Jones and waiting for you, Detective. She burst out of Miss Lopez’s lab, crying and screaming at the top of her lungs. She hugged me and clung to me and she… she wouldn’t stop sobbing her tiny little heart out. She wouldn’t even tell me what’s wrong!”

“Why are you guys out here?”

“Daniel was being a Douche again.” Lucifer growled, his anger almost palpable.

Her mother nodded in understanding, thanking Lucifer in a low whisper.

Another minute passed and Trixie was feeling good enough to open her eyes and make the effort of looking at the two people comforting her.

“L-L-Lucifer died!”

“What?” Lucifer huffed, “I’m right here, urchin. Are you well? Has all the crying deprived your miniscule brain of oxygen? Detective, we should get her to a hospital and-”

“She must have had a nightmare.” Her mother told him and Lucifer’s worry was replaced with confusion. 

“A nightmare?”

“Lucifer, you know what nightmares are.”

“I-I dreamt that you died and… and we couldn’t do anything and… and…”

“Oh, baby.” Her mother hugged her tighter, “Lucifer is right here. He’s okay. See? I’m so sorry, monkey.”

“I don’t understand.” Lucifer was frowning, gawking at them, “She’s this upset because she dreamed that I died?”

“Lucifer…” Her mother sighed.

“I thought I would n-never see you again!” Trixie gasped.

“And that’s what’s got you in such a state?”

“Lucifer-”

“Detective, it makes no sense!”

"Lucifer?" Trixie hiccupped, tugging at the collar of Lucifer's shirt to get him closer. He protested, of course, but stepped closer to them nonetheless. The moment he did, she clung to his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, not letting go.

Lucifer groaned and whined, but he didn't push her away. Maybe her tears still had their effect on him?

"Yes, urchin?"

"Stop being stupid." She deadpanned.

Lucifer blinked, gawking at her.

"Detective?"

"Yes, Lucifer?

"Your offspring is bullying me." He giggled.

Trixie took one look at him, wondering when he went from confusion and disbelief to the grinning devil next to her.

"You _are_ being stupid." Trixie laughed.

"I suppose I should get the urchin home." Lucifer sighed, "She still looks all red and exhausted. Will you accompany us, Detective, or do you still have more of that abominable paperwork to do?" 

"Lucifer, you still have to interrogate that suspect." Her mother winced, "He's going to be here in less than an hour."

"What do you say, urchin?" Lucifer asked, bopping her nose. "Shall we make our way back to the bullpen?"

"Okay." She shrugged, snuggling into his neck.

"Why is she so…" Lucifer wrinkled his nose, bouncing her in his arms.

"Clingy?" Her mother supplied.

Lucifer nodded his head vigorously.

"I still don't understand."

"It's like…" Her mother paused for a moment, "Remember when I had that car accident and you wouldn't leave my side for ages?"

That was the best method of getting Lucifer to understand things. Instead of just telling him, comparisons were their usual go-to when it came to helping him empathise with others.

"Detective!" Lucifer exclaimed, "You didn't let me cling to you like this though. If you'd let me wrap my arms and legs around you, darling, I can assure you that-"

Her mother wacked him on the arm and Lucifer laughed, mumbling something about missed opportunities. Trixie laughed along, snuggling into him even more.

"Can you let go of me now?" Lucifer wondered, nudging her.

"No way."

Lucifer tried to bribe her, threaten her, and guilt her into letting go.

He failed of course.

"Well, my reputation has already been ruined." He sighed, beginning to walk towards the building, defeated. 

"Whatever you say, papa." Her mother laughed.

"Detective! No!"

It was too late anyway. 

That was further proved when Ella came running towards them, pausing to hug Trixie and Lucifer as well.

"Miss Lopez." He groaned, trying to get away (but failing when Trixie just tightened her hold on him). "Not you too..."

"Oh, can it, papa." Ella laughed, "I've always known you were such a softie."

"The devil is not a softie!"

"Whatever you say, papa."

Lucifer looked horrified at the prospect of walking back into the bullpen just then. No one could bring themselves to feel guilty for enjoying his pain though.

Not when it was that funny anyway.


	4. The Perks of Having the Devil as Your Hairdresser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie persists with her habit of calling Lucifer "Papa" as a joke. Lucifer is not impressed. Somewhere down the line, it becomes more than just a way to annoy Lucifer though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was actually by a prompt suggested by blackmirror. Silvertongue09 suggested a continuation of that in the form of basically everything mentioned here and I just couldn't help but write it.
> 
> I hope you like all this silly fluff!

Discovering that Lucifer was a really good hairdresser was an accident.

He must have been good, judging by how perfect his hair always looked, but Trixie had never imagined that he’d be good at styling _her_ hair.

“Spawn?” Lucifer knocked on her bedroom door, uncomfortable and worried, “You said you needed to see me urgently?”

Trixie took a deep, calming breath and got up from where she was crouched by her bed, torn up between crying and being angry.

Lucifer had arrived so quickly though (like he always did). She cracked the door open and pulled him in by his hand before slamming it shut. Lucifer stumbled and yelped, whining about how she should stop touching him so much.

She was instantly comforted by his behaviour. It was just so… _Lucifer,_ so much so in a way that she couldn’t help but connect it to whatever meaning the word _“home”_ held in her mind and head.

“What’s the emergency?” He asked, nervous, “Are you okay? Are you certain that we shouldn’t call the Detective?”

“You didn’t tell mommy, did you?” Trixie exclaimed.

“No.” He shook his head, “Your message explicitly said not to. I’m not sure that that is the correct course of action though. The Detective is probably much more suitable for-”

“No!” Trixie almost shouted, “You should never ever tell, mommy. Only _you_ can fix this!”

Lucifer sighed. 

“What is it then, urchin?”

She took his hand and they both ended up sitting on her bed, Lucifer looking as comical as always with how out-of-place he looked in her room.

Trixie bit her lip before reaching up with shaky hands to take the cap off her head.

“Ah.” was all Lucifer managed to say, “How did _this_ happen?”

She was kind of proud that she wasn’t crying or anything.

“Dumb fight at school.” Trixie ended up saying, avoiding his eyes.

“Do you want me to take care of those bullies for you?” Lucifer fumed, eyes glowing red.

“No!” Trixie exclaimed, “I’m handling it. I swear! I don’t want to tell mommy because she will insist on going to school and talking to the principal and… and…”

“Okay, calm down, spawn.” Lucifer didn’t look too convinced, but he didn’t look like he was going to tell her mother either. “I understand where you are coming from. However, you must know that if this persists, I will either interfere myself or I will let the Detective know because that seems to be in your best interest.”

Fair enough.

“Can you fix it?”

“Does anyone else know?” Lucifer asked, inspecting the damage.

“No one can tell mommy.” She shrugged, “Even Miss Olga doesn’t know. She said that I look cute with the cap.”

“Cute?” Lucifer snorted, “The thing is so pink that it is literally burning my…” Lucifer trailed off at her glare, clearing his throat. “I mean, you always look stunning, darling. You are your mother’s daughter after all.” He grinned, “Well, you certainly glare at me like she does.”

Trixie smiled at that, glad at the way her worry and distress was almost vanquished. Lucifer always made her feel better.

“So, can you fix it?” She asked again.

“Of course!” Lucifer scoffed, “What do you take me for, spawn? Let’s go find some scissors, towels… an incredibly good comb and hairbrush…” Lucifer continued listing materials and ideas, counting them off on his fingers as they both made their way to the bathroom.

“How does one even get so much gum in someone’s hair?” Lucifer whined, looking disgusted. He poked the gum with his gloved hand, shuddering. (He’d raided the house for supplies, finding latex gloves too)

Trixie shrugged again. She didn’t want to talk about it.

Lucifer seemed to take the hint by some miracle. He got to work, distracting her by telling her about the case he and her mother had closed earlier that day and how a french lady taught him the fine art of styling hair almost five hundred years ago or something.

That night, Lucifer personally talked to her mother about why she had a completely new haircut (a much shorter one too). She had to help him, considering the fact that he refused to lie, but it all ended well. Her mother seemed happy that the two of them were getting along so well despite all her complaints about having to take care of two children instead of one.

“Did the emergency at LUX get resolved then?” Her mother asked, smiling that special smile she reserved for Lucifer and Lucifer only, “Before you felt the need to break into my house and play hairdresser with my daughter?”

“Mommy, it was so funny.” Trixie interjected, beginning to repeat a story about Maze almost stabbing some drunkard idiot. Maze had told her that story, but oh well… She only tweaked it a _little_ bit.

Lucifer stayed for dinner, bantering and arguing with her mother as they cooked. If the devil got roped into watching a movie with them too… everyone had fun that night.

After it though, Lucifer became her go-to for all sorts of hair emergencies. It turned out that he was good with everything and anything that had something to do with hair. He was good with makeup and clothes too (obviously). Trixie had a lot of fun spending time doing those things with him.

He wasn’t like some of the boys in her class. Lucifer let her paint his nails and put lipstick on him. He knew more about eyeliner and mascara than her mother did. If she asked, Lucifer simply told her that makeup was for everyone and you should do whatever you liked with these sorts of things because you weren’t “supposed” to follow a certain stereotype.

He went on the best rants when it came to those sorts of things and Trixie approved. Her mother did too, listening to him and smiling at him with the biggest heart eyes Trixie had ever seen on someone who wasn’t a cartoon character.

Her mother would join them too for their makeovers. Lucifer ended up buying an impressive assortment of hairbrushes and makeup products for them to play and experiment with.

Sometimes, when he snuck into their house in the morning, he did Trixie’s hair too. It was often actually, considering the fact that Lucifer was around more often than not. The girls in her class were _dying_ of jealousy. Lucifer was _talented._

If she slipped up and said that her papa did her hair in the morning, it wasn’t like Lucifer would object and it wasn’t like her actual dad was around any morning. When he _was_ around, it was to fight and argue which was something that she didn’t talk to anyone except Lucifer about.

Life was good.

There was only one thing that she just had to do and that was styling Lucifer’s hair herself.

Of course, like any sane person who cares about their appearance and isn't afraid to face an eight-year-old pouting at them, Lucifer refused. He didn’t care about how often she nagged at him or annoyed him.

“Urchin, this is perfection.” He pointed to his _perfectly_ coiffed hair, “It takes work and practice and dedication. We can’t have your grubby, little, offspring paws mess with it!”

She could see his point, but Trixie still wanted to style his hair _just once._ The closest she’d come to changing his hairstyle was that one time her mother was watching the two of them argue. She ended up taking matters into her own hands.

“Well, you see, spawn, I cannot stress the-” Lucifer froze and jumped away, screaming “Detective!”

Trixie burst into laughter.

Lucifer had been sitting on the couch, rambling about her hair. Her mother snuck up behind him and ruffled his hair. It was hilariously mussed now. Lucifer was trying to get away from her. Her mother was persistent, chasing him with the intent of ruining his hair even more.

It went on forever.

Everyone was laughing (despite how affronted and scandalized Lucifer looked). Her mother and Lucifer had something special. They’d get lost in a world of their own and they’d seemingly wake up in the middle of whatever they were doing.

They’d blush and stop and go back to the normal, boring world where the two of them weren’t even dating yet.

Imagine!

“I must take my leave.” Lucifer mumbled, hands held up in defense as he backed away to the door, “You are a cruel woman, Detective!”

“Oh, you poor devil.” Her mother laughed, wiggling her fingers as she slowly followed him to the door. Lucifer was staring at her hands nervously, prepared to run for his life.

“You know there are far more fun ways for you to mess up my hair, darling, and it would-”

“Lucifer!” Her mother warned, quickening her pace.

Lucifer’s eyes widened. He finally reached their front door, fumbling with it before bolting out, laughing all the while.

Her mother collapsed next to her on the couch, pulling Trixie in for a cuddle. They were both grinning like idiots. Even back when her father had lived with them, he’d never ever made her mother laugh like that.

No one was as funny as Lucifer was anyway.

“Do you know why he’s running away?” Her mother whispered in a low, conspiratory voice.

“Why?” Trixie whispered back.

“His hair gets all curly when it’s mussed.” Her mother told her, giggling, “Free enough strands from the complex gel prison Lucifer constructs every morning, and you’ll have an adorable, curly Lucifer in no time.”

Trixie laughed at that, imagining _Lucifer_ of all people with curly hair. She didn’t comment on the fact that her mother just called him “adorable”. Her mother didn’t seem to notice that the word had slipped out either.

The two of them were too dumb. If Trixie was ever _that_ in love with someone and they were _that_ in love with her, she wouldn’t be wasting any time like this.

Now, Trixie wanted to style Lucifer’s hair and see it all curly.

He would probably murder her if she tried to sneak up on him and muss it up. What her mother was allowed to do to Lucifer was exclusive to her mother and her mother only. Besides, Lucifer was insanely tall and strong. He could probably pick Trixie up with one hand and get her away from him without hurting her and without even trying.

She needed a better plan.

Months later, Trixie had nothing of course. She was almost convinced that her mother had been joking when she said that Lucifer’s hair was curly. Hair took some time to curl, but _still._ She wanted to see it at least once.

Preferably, Trixie wanted a few photos too.

They would be good for blackmailing Lucifer and her mother would appreciate a few pictures of an “adorable Lucifer”.

Lucifer was stuck babysitting her for the afternoon, citing the fact that both of her parents were busy and neither Trixie nor Lucifer wanted to stay at the precinct and get reprimanded for distracting her mother from doing boring paperwork.

The two of them decided to marathon the _How To Train Your Dragon_ movie trilogy. They’d bought enough snacks to send them into a sugar coma and Lucifer had made an impressive amount of popcorn too. The coffee table was crowded with all the delicious goods, the only clear space available being occupied by Lucifer’s obnoxiously huge feet.

He’d taken his shoes off at least.

Trixie was having more fun watching his reactions than watching the actual movie. She’d allowed Lucifer to pick their animated movie of the day and he’d picked the first _How To Train Your Dragon_ movie.

Lucifer was always invested in whatever story was playing on screen, but this was almost ridiculous. He was so focused on the movie that his constant commentary was almost absent for the day.

The third movie ended. Lucifer stretched and pouted at the TV screen, setting his half-filled tub of popcorn on the coffee table, almost knocking over his open half-finished bottle of soda.

“Now what?” He asked her.

They have really been watching movies for five hours. Wow. Her mother said that she was going to be late (something she had started doing recently when Lucifer was with Trixie, confident that the two of them would have fun without her having to worry too much). However, it would be bedtime in an hour or so.

“I have a picture of you with curly hair.” Trixie told him, a mischievous grin on her face.

“You have a _what?!!_ ” The way his voice broke made Trixie laugh even harder.

She fished her phone out of her pocket, laughing at the way his eyes followed the device.

“That is impossible.”

“Mommy sent it to me.” She told him, “It’s really cute.”

That was the last straw for Lucifer.

He leapt across the couch, reaching for her phone. It wasn’t even a realistic struggle, because his hand was _so long._ Trixie somehow managed to keep her phone safe, holding it close to her chest and trying to stay away from him.

Her mother would have tickled her or done something similar to that. Lucifer was just trying to get the phone, focused on their mischievous little spat while maintaining a healthy level of awkward Luciferness.

“Just give it here, spawn!”

“You don’t even know the passcode!”

“I’ll find someone to figure out the bloody passcode!” He retorted, trying to grab the phone again.

Trixie wasn’t even worried that she was probably going to end up with a broken phone. For starters, Lucifer would just buy her a new one. Besides, she was having way too much fun with this.

How can the devil be so dumb?

The moment that thought crossed her mind, Lucifer seemed to roll off the couch and onto the floor. Trixie wasn’t sure what happened exactly, but it was funny. The couch was too tiny for him anyway.

Serves him right.

She felt a bit guilty about laughing when the back of his head hit the leg of the coffee table. That was nothing in comparison to what happened next though.

Her mother was always complaining about their unhealthy eating habits. Maybe that was why the huge two liter bottle of soda that Lucifer had been drinking straight from wobbled precariously before falling down.

Karma was a thing, right?

He was the one who left it open anyway.

It was almost half-empty, but that was enough to damage. Lucifer had been busy glaring at her, his mouth open in preparation to reprimand her or something. She blinked and there he was, sputtering as he got drenched in soda erupting out of the fallen bottle.

Maybe it wasn’t that funny, but Trixie’s stomach was hurting from all the laughter. Lucifer grabbed the bottle blindly, shoving it away.

He sat up, wiping soda from his eyes. 

At least he’d taken his suit jacket off earlier. Small mercies...

His white dress-shirt was soaked through and his hair was dripping soda everywhere. Lucifer was blinking rapidly and shaking his head, whining at how disgusting it all was.

“Spawn!”

Trixie just laughed harder.

She was prepared to run, knowing that it was exactly like Lucifer to grab the bottle and drench her in whatever remained in it. Lucifer didn’t care about silly things like maturity or the wellness of furniture. 

Lucifer did whatever he wanted whenever he wanted, acting more childish than her most of the time.

He looked between her and the armory in the form of various snacks and drinks crowding the table. Her mother would murder them both if they had another foodfight, especially if it was in the living room instead of the kitchen.

Maybe Lucifer was thinking the same thing. He shuddered, tugging at his shirt, eternal disgust written on every line of his face.

“I will go have a shower.” He declared, getting to his feet, “This isn’t over, urchin!”

In another world, getting a threat like that from the _devil himself_ should have made anyone scared. In this world though, Trixie just stuck out her tongue, giggling at the way he glared at her.

Lucifer was basically a cat at this point; a stray cat their little family adopted.

Trixie felt practically charitable for some reason so she decided to begin cleaning up. The mess wasn’t even that bad. Most of it had ended up on Lucifer and the floor was relatively safe.

When he eventually made his way downstairs, dressed in a new, but identical, suit, Trixie snapped a picture of him in secret. His hair wasn’t even that curly yet, but oh well… He looked funny enough, drying it with a towel.

“Do you have any idea where the hairdryer is?” Lucifer asked, “I searched everywhere.”

Trixie shrugged, not sure. She accompanied him back upstairs, heading to her mother’s room.

“Where’d you get a new suit from?” She asked.

“I keep a few in the back of the Detective’s closet.” Lucifer told her, “For emergencies. I do spend a lot of time here after all and you are so… _you._ ”

“That wasn’t my fault!”

“Wasn’t it though?”

“It wasn't.” Trixie insisted, rummaging around for the missing hairdryer.

“I already looked there, urchin, honestly…”

Eventually, they found it downstairs for some reason. By then, Lucifer’s hair was all curly (sort of?). Lucifer had chosen the perfect time to let it grow just a bit more.

“Wanna hear something funny?”

“What, pray tell, could that be?”

“I didn’t have a picture of you all curly.”

Lucifer groaned, plopping down on her mother’s bed. For the sake of his mental health, Trixie decided to spare him the knowledge that she had one now.

She’d use that later.

“You look cute with curly hair.” Trixie stated, sitting down next to him.

“I beg your pardon? The devil does not look cute!”

“Well, according to mommy, he looks adorable.” Trixie taunted.

“How dare you?!!”

Judging by the look on his face alone, Trixie was afraid that he was going to extract his revenge just then. Lucifer huffed, turning to search through an impressive number of bottles and containers discarded on the bed.

“When did you get all of this?”

“Stored it here.” Lucifer rolled his eyes, “Emergencies.”

Did her mother know about all of this?

“You are going to use _all_ of those?” Trixie whined, “There are so many!”

“Perfect takes time and effort, child.” He reminded her, “Even when you are as naturally perfect as yours truly.”

“That’s boring.”

“No, it’s not.”

“I have something more fun for us to do.” Trixie began.

“And what’s that?”

“ _I_ could style _your_ hair.”

Lucifer spared her earnest expression and puppy dog eyes one look, unimpressed. “In your dreams, spawn.”

“Lucifer!” She whined, “Please? It will be fun!”

“Don’t you think you’ve tortured me enough for one evening?”

“Please!”

They argued back and forth for a few minutes before Lucifer somehow surrendered.

“No scissors, hair dye, or glitter.” Lucifer told her, sighing. Trixie whooped with joy, running to grab the supplies she needed, “Wash your hands too!” Lucifer called out after her, “With bloody soap, urchin! I’ll be checking!”

After she passed his inspections, Trixie made him sit down on the floor by the bed while she sat on top of it. She doubted that she could reach his head in any other way. Lucifer instructed her through straightening the strands, occasionally helping her out.

He’d refused to keep it curly.

They raided her mother’s room for more supplies. Trixie was surprised at how long Lucifer’s hair was.It wasn’t too long or anything, but she’d thought that it was shorter.

It was about two to three inches on the top and considerably shorter on the sides and the back of his head. Those weren’t as short as usual though, which made Trixie suspect that he was due for a haircut or maybe trying out something new.

There was enough hair for her to style and play with though and that was what mattered.

Halfway through braiding his hair like he’d taught her months ago, Trixie had an amazing idea. She grabbed her phone, looking up a few things quickly.

“What are you doing, spawn?” He actually sounded nervous. Lucifer had been fidgeting the whole time, but she’d attributed that to his inability to stay still. Apparently, there was more.

“Don’t worry.” She patted his head like he did to her a million times before, glad that she can reach the top of his head, “You’ll love it. I promise!”

“I highly doubt that.” Lucifer grumbled, “Why did I agree to this in the first place?”

Trixie whacked him on the back of the neck playfully, feeling bad when flinched in surprise. She ran her fingers through his hair a few times, knowing that the gesture calmed him. Her mother did that for him sometimes anyway. It would stop as soon as either of them noticed. They’d blush and go back to pretending that they weren’t in love.

She worked in silence, trying to focus. What she was trying to do wasn’t even that hard, especially with the way Lucifer had straightened his hair and with how long it was at that moment.

Trixie wanted it to be perfect. She was almost sure that Lucifer was going to love it.

“You know, mommy really said that you look adorable when your hair is curly.” Trixie remarked, “She was smiling really wide and blushing too.”

Lucifer just grunted. She couldn’t see his face so she wasn’t sure what his reaction was.

“She really, really likes you.”

“What’s not to like?” He scoffed. (Trixie couldn't see the genuine smile on his face or the slight blush on his cheeks)

“You two are _so_ gonna get married one day.” 

“Not the marrying type, urchin.” Lucifer groaned.

“You’d make an exception for mommy.”

Lucifer didn’t say anything to that.

“She thinks you look best in blue and gray, I think.” Trixie whispered, brushing his hair carefully.

“I look the best in everything,” Lucifer retorted, “but thank you for the intel, spawn. Never thought you’d be useful…”

She tugged at a long strand of hair that she’d been carefully straightening, making Lucifer wince.

“You’re a sadist, urchin.” Lucifer huffed, “Just like your mother.”

“Ouch, Lucifer.”

“Detective!” Lucifer exclaimed, moving to get up.

“Stay still!” Trixie ordered, “You’re going to ruin it! I’m almost done anyway.”

“What are you doing to him this time, monkey?” Her mother smiled, sitting next to her on the bed, patting Lucifer’s shoulder as a means of greeting. “I thought he never lets you touch his hair.”

“There was an accident.” She told her mother, “Lucifer-”

“Spawn, if you speak one more word, be sure that I will take my revenge for what you did to me.”

“But I didn’t do anything.” Trixie scoffed, “It was your fault!”

“Spawn…”

Trixie sighed, mouthing “later” to her mother. Her mother leaned into her side, wrapping an arm around her. She had another happy smile on her face. Her other hand settled on Lucifer's shoulder and stayed that. Trixie couldn't help but smile when she saw him relax even more.

“Lucifer, why are all your hair products here?”

“Not even close to all, Detective.”

“No wonder you don’t show up to the precinct until noon most of the time then.” Her mother laughed, eying the collection with disbelief.

“You can’t rush perfection, darling.”

“All done!” Trixie announced, “You can go look now!”

“Urchin…” Lucifer came back with a surprised look on his face, tugging at one of the incredibly short braids at the back of his head.

“It looks good.” Trixie told him, “And it’s from your favourite movie.”

“I do not have a favourite movie among your obnoxious offspring cartoons!”

“You so do.” Both Trixie and her mother said at the same time.

"You probably have several." Her mother continued, "But you really love _How To Train Your Dragon_ the most. Right, monkey?"

"We literally marathoned all the movies today, mommy." Trixie replied, "You should see how focused Lucifer was."

Lucifer groaned, glaring at them. He sat down on her mother’s other side, groaning when Trixie instantly got up to sit next to him. He tugged at the short braids again (like the braids in Hiccup's hair). Neither Decker missed the soft smile on his face.

He loved the braids despite how he would never admit it.

“Viking braids look good on you.” Her mother grinned.

“Everything looks good on me.” Lucifer grinned back. He looked like he wanted to add something more to that, but her mother’s warning glare was enough to stop whatever inappropriate thing he’d been about to say from coming out of his mouth.

Trixie sighed in bliss, leaning into Lucifer’s side (despite his complaints). 

It was another good night.

The next day, Lucifer had something to do at LUX. Trixie didn’t miss him too much, especially when her mother told her what had happened at the precinct that day. It went on like this:

Lucifer showed up at the precinct early next morning, dressed to the nines as usual. However, Chloe was surprised to see the small braids persisting. He’d combed his hair and styled it just the tiniest bit, but the braids…

“I promised the urchin.” He told her before he even sat down.

“Did you now?”

“I did!” Lucifer insisted, “She made me promise to not undo them when you made me drag her to her bed after she was done drooling on my arm last night. Wouldn’t want to break her tiny heart. I’ll never survive the onslaught of urchin snot and tears. Think of my poor suits, Detective!”

Chloe rolled her eyes at him. She was still smiling.

“So, do we have a murder for today? Criminal to catch and punish?”

“Not yet.”

“Not yet?!!” Lucifer groaned, “But I showed up early!”

“To show off your viking braids.” Chloe giggled, “Honestly, what kind of looks did you get on the way here?”

“The usual hungry gazes reflecting the internal carnal fascination associated with setting your eyes on the devil himself, dear.”

“Gross.”

Lucifer shook his head. 

“Lucifer!” Ella exclaimed, “You look so cute!”

Lucifer groaned, hiding his face in his hands. They joked about the braids all day long.

Apparently, her father called them “stupid” and told Lucifer to “grow up”. Lucifer gave him the very mature response of sticking his tongue out at him which made Dan bristle.

When Trixie saw him the day after that, the braids were gone. His hair was much shorter, styled as it always was. He allowed her to style his hair after that. Sometimes. (After she’d washed her hands several times).

If Trixie missed that day, then all she had to do was scroll through the impressive collection of pictures her mother and Ella had managed to snap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of next week, I'll probably be updating this more than once a week. I have a _lot_ of fun prompts to write. Thank you, magnificent people! 
> 
> As usual, feel free to suggest anything you wanna red in the future and have a lovely day!


	5. Trixie Morningstar

“Trixie?”

“Yes, mommy?”

“Can you come here for a second? I need to talk to you.”

Trixie bit her lip and stared at her newest drawing, thinking. She couldn’t recall a specific incident that her mother would want to speak about now, but who knew. She made her way to the living room, a bit nervous but overall curious.

Her mother patted the couch next to her, smiling a little bit. Trixie sat down, waiting.

“So, you accidentally left your tablet unlocked when you ran to open the door for Lucifer the other day.” Her mother started, “Anything you wanna tell me?”

_Oh._

Trixie knew exactly what her mother was talking about. She had no idea why this even needed to be discussed like this. It wasn’t like she’d been doing something wrong.

“What’s wrong with that, mommy?”

“Monkey…” Her mother sighed, biting her lip, “I know that you and daddy have had a bit of a… _strangled_ relationship these past few years, but Lucifer isn’t… He can’t be…”

“He’s papa.” Trixie informed her.

Her mother snorted, a smile forming on her lip as she undoubtedly remembered the multitude of funny incidents that had resulted from this habit. The whole “papa” thing was still going strong. It was stuck somewhere between a joke and reality, but everyone knew that Lucifer would do anything for the “little urchin” despite complaining about her almost nonstop at times.

“I know, honey.” Her mother smiled again, “Daddy is still your father though.”

“Well, I wish he wasn’t.” Trixie told her, crossing her arms. 

“Trixie!”

“Mommy!” Trixie imitated, “Think about it.”

“Trixie-”

“Lucifer is always there when I’m sad.” Trixie interrupted, “He’s always there for dinner. Almost every day. Sometimes, he’s there for breakfast too. He goes to all my school activities and he gets me gifts and snacks and he makes you smile, mommy. When was the last time daddy made you smile?”

Her mother was silent for a long time.

“You can’t change your name.” She said at last, “It doesn’t work like that, monkey.”

“When you and Lucifer get married-”

“When?” Her mother laughed.

“We all _know_ it’s gonna happen.”

Her mother opened her arms, a clear invitation for a hug. Trixie complied, cuddling into her mother’s side with a small smile on her face.

“Daddy makes a lot of mistakes, but he’s still your father. He’s…”

Was she just going to repeat that statement over and over again? “He’s still your father”. So what?!! Was that supposed to mean something?

“How’s _that_ fair?” Trixie fumed, “He doesn’t do anything and he gets to be my father and I have to have his last name. Lucifer does everything. For both of us! He’s the best, mommy, and this isn’t fair!”

Her mother had that expression on her face, the one from when would try to explain basic things that everyone should know to Lucifer for example.

It was sad and heartbroken despite how it was also calm and “normal”.

Her mother never lied to her. Her mother and Lucifer were both always honest. Trixie knew that she was right. Yet, her mother refused to give in because Daniel Espinoza is “still her father”.

“I want to change my last name.” Trixie insisted.

“No.”

“I want to change it!”

“Did you consider how Lucifer might feel about this?” Her mother challenged. 

Trixie paused, unsure.

Lucifer was… unpredictable. He could love the idea, for the purpose of annoying her father for instance. He could be mortified at it, considering his inherent fear of anything that had to do with love and family. Family members shared the same last name.

No one shared Lucifer’s last name.

Maybe she could be his family? He’d already been added to her tiny family as far as Trixie was concerned.

“Guess I’ll have to ask him.”

Her mother paled.

“Monkey, no. Promise you’ll never do that.”

They had a long staring contest after that. Trixie was saved when the doorbell rang, jumping off the couch and screeching “Lucifer!” at the top of her lungs.

She opened the door, expecting to see Lucifer, a wide grin on her face. She moved to hug him like she always did, noticing that it was her actual dad at the door.

It would’ve been awkward to just pull away and it wasn’t like she never hugged her dad or anything, so Trixie hugged him. She wondered if she should be feeling guilty because she was sad that it hadn’t been Lucifer.

Where was Lucifer anyway?

Was today one of the days that he wasn’t going to come over for dinner?

Trixie hoped that that wasn’t the case.

With her dad around, her mother was bound to be sad after whatever argument or awkward encounter they were going to have in a few minutes. Her father only showed up to start arguments at this point.

They would need Lucifer tonight.

Her mother was really good at pretending to be happy and okay, but Trixie was really good at seeing past her facade too. With Lucifer around, her mother could be happy. She wouldn’t feel the need to be happy for Trixie’s sake and the little girl was sure that that was pretty important.

“Is Lucifer here?” Her father groaned, scanning the house as if Lucifer would be hiding in a corner or something. 

“No.” Trixie shook her head, following him into the living room.

Trixie was almost sure that her mother was also sad about the fact that it wasn’t Lucifer at the door too.

Ha.

Chloe Morningstar sounded pretty cool as well.

“Dan.” Her mom greeted politely, “What’s up?”

As it would turn out, he was here to officially announce that he couldn’t take Trixie for the next weekend.

Apparently, her parents had been fighting about that since Monday. Trixie had no idea. 

Her mother was mad at her father for coming here to fight, reminding him that they’d agreed to not fight in front of her after she’d sent Trixie to her room. Trixie could still hear everything.

Her father kept insisting that missing a few weekends was no big deal. When it seemed like her mother was winning, he just did what he always did and brought up Lucifer. He began to insult the other man, criticizing him and criticizing Chloe for allowing him into their lives.

Times like this, Trixie wished she’d been born “Trixie Morningstar”.

Since Lucifer was the devil, she probably would’ve had really awesome powers had she been his biological daughter. According to the internet, he was supposed to have wings. Would that mean that she would have had wings?

She imagined herself with glowing red, eyes and large dragon-like wings, giggling at the thought of what she could do to bullies at school with that.

It would’ve been _so cool._

Even more time passed and the argument seemed to be getting worse. It was exactly like her father to come and ruin a perfectly good evening for no reason at all.

Did he love arguing? Was he bored? Why was he so angry all the time in the first place?

Trixie had no idea why she should even spend weekends with him. They weren’t that bad, but they were terrible in comparison to time spent with Lucifer. Why couldn’t she spend her weekends at Lucifer’s every single week for a change?

Lucifer would probably object to that, but she could convince him. They would have a lot of fun.

Right. Weekends at Lucifer’s would be the next thing on her wishlist. Sure.

She pulled out her phone and called Lucifer, sure that she was in need of some cheering up. A really delicious meal would be good right now too. Maybe Lucifer could even kick her dad out. They could watch movies or play another board game.

“Urchin?”

“Lucifer, are you coming over today?”

“No.” He told her. Her heart sank. “I already told your mother that earlier today. I do have to run my club, you know?”

“Okay.” She nodded, crestfallen, “Bye, Lucifer.”

“Wait!”

She paused, staring at her phone before bringing it to her ear again. Lucifer cleared his throat.

“I… You sound off, urchin.” He began. “Is everything okay?”

Trixie thought about what she should do. Lucifer did have a life outside their tiny, cozy home. He couldn’t be available to lift her spirits whenever she felt like it.

“Yeah.” She smiled, trying to sound “normal”, “Actually-”

Trixie cringed as her father yelled something, wondering if Lucifer heard it.

“Is that the Douche yelling?”

Lucifer’s voice was quiet. Dangerous. It was the kind of ice cold fury that made you wish for yelling.

“I’m coming over.”

“Lucifer, wait-”

He hung up. Trixie could faintly hear him yell at someone named Patrick to take over or something before the line went dead.

Oh well.

Interestingly, by the time Lucifer arrived, her father had already driven off. It wasn’t that Lucifer was late or anything. On the contrary, Lucifer arrived less than ten minutes after he hung up which was insane. It just happened that her father was yelling as he made his way out of the house.

“Lucifer!”

“Detective, where is that insolent bastard?” Lucifer fumed, “I will tear him apart limb form limb.”

Trixie wasn’t supposed to be hearing that. She thought that Lucifer was really silly and overprotective with his whole “no fighting in front of the spawn” rule. She wasn’t a dumb baby anymore and eavesdropping was bad if you got caught only, right?

She wasn’t gonna get caught.

She’d been taught by the King of Hell and his right hand Demon, the most badass demon there is.

“Lucifer, calm down.”

“I heard him yelling!” Lucifer was whisper-yelling, “Over the phone! That must mean that the urchin was listening and.. And today was supposed to be all about mother daughter bonding things! You said so yourself, Detective!”

“Lucifer-”

“He does not get to come here and yell at you and frighten the little offspring and-”

“Lucifer!” Her mother interrupted sharply. Trixie knew that she’d have her arms on his chest, steadying him and grounding him. “You’re almost yelling yourself.”

“Apologies, Detective.” He sighed.

Trixie knew that tone. He was defeated. He was angry and lost and helpless. She hated thinking about Lucifer experiencing any of those emotions, but Trixie was smart enough to tell that they were a recurrent theme in her favourite devil’s life.

“Dan is gone.” Her mother told Lucifer, “It wasn’t anything major. He just wanted to cancel his weekend with Trixie again and I wouldn’t let him. He’s been arguing with me all week about it. So, he showed up here and things got a little bit out of hand… Trixie called you?”

Her mother sounded sad too.

Had she been Trixie Morningstar, Trixie knew that no one would be sad. Not like this anyway. Lucifer was dumb sometimes and it made her mother sad. His appearance made the woman beyond happy ninety-nine percent of the time though and he never purposefully angered her either.

“She was asking me whether or not I was going to come over for dinner.” Lucifer explained, “I said no. I thought that you’d already told her, Detective. I was about to hang up and go back to work, but she sounded… off. Not at all like her annoyingly cheery self, you see. So I was asking her if anything was the matter when I heard him…”

Silence followed that confession.

Trixie couldn’t take it anymore.

She took a deep breath and cracked her door open, stepping cautiously into the hallway.

She immediately grinned, finding her mother and Lucifer hugging.

Lucifer looked confused, his arms pinned to his sides and his brow furrowed. Her mother was clinging to him, her smile visible despite how her face was half buried in his chest.

Trixie ran to join the hug. Both of her and her mother laughed when Lucifer yelped and tried to back away.

“I’ll tie a bell around your neck one of these days, you sneaky urchin!”

Trixie buried her face in his stomach, already feeling better. Her mother rubbed her back, hugging her with one arm while keeping the other wrapped around Lucifer’s waist.

See?

The Morningstar household was the best.

Trixie was going to make it real.

  


At first, it was hard.

The legal aspect of the whole thing was tricky. Maze called her idea stupid and laughed (she gave her a new knife to make up for it so Trixie wasn’t too mad at her anymore). Although she hadn’t promised her mother to not talk about this with Lucifer directly, Trixie wanted to try figuring it out on her own.

She started with the simple things like changing her name on most of her online accounts. She wrote her new name on all of her notebooks and even made several detailed drawings of it (hidden in a folder at the bottom of her closet).

Occasionally, she’d introduce herself as Trixie Morningstar to new people she met. It even caught up in school after she’d told a few of her playground friends and a few people in her class. She’d explained that Lucifer and her mother were getting married at some point and that made people shut up.

It wasn’t her fault that they assumed that the wedding was going to be in the near future!

A lot of her teachers and friends cringed at the name “Lucifer”. It made Trixie’s blood boil. She’d ended quite a few friendships because of that. Trixie couldn’t care less. Lucifer meant more to her than all of her friends combined.

It was all going well until she began writing her new name on her school papers. It started off with one essay and it was an accident. She’d been thinking about her new last name too much apparently. Coupled in with everything else…

It wasn’t her fault!

At some point, it became the name she used for everything. That didn’t really last for long though. The school wanted the new official paperwork. Everyone was congratulating her and Trixie realized why Lucifer preferred to stick to the truth.

He picked her up enough for most of the staff to know him. He was featured in many of her essays, he showed up to almost all of her school events, and he was also listed in her emergency contacts list.

On the day Trixie knew that the principal had called her mother, she didn’t want to return home. She wasn’t stupid. She was going to be in _so much trouble._

Luckily, it was Lucifer who picked her up instead of her mother that day. Trixie loved it when he picked her up from school. Some of her favourite memories with him were on those days.

They drove home quietly.

“Urchin, it isn’t that I don’t enjoy a reprieve from your constant chatter, but, is everything alright?” Lucifer asked, eyebrow raised, “Did Detective Douche upset you again?”

She smiled a little at the protective edge his voice took and shook her head.

They were both sprawled on cushions and blankets they’d dragged to the floor. Lucifer had glared at the couch and said that it wouldn’t do. He didn’t want his Armani to get wrinkled either. Trixie was slowly introducing him to the art of building pillow forts. 

Should she tell him?

This was Lucifer. He was a rule breaker. He was the most irresponsible, childish adult she’d ever met.

He hated liars though.

“Promise that you won’t yell at me?”

“I have never yelled at you.” Lucifer frowned, suddenly looking very concerned. “Have I?”

“No.” She reassured him, feeling a bit guilty at how that seemed to make him relax. “It’s just… you’ll be mad.”

“Oh, spawn, what have you done?” He smirked.

“Promise you won’t be too mad at me.”

He seemed to ponder that for a moment, tapping his fingers on his thigh before nodding.

“I give you my word.”

“I told a lie.” She began, “It started as something small and harmless, but then…” She winced, biting her lip, “I didn’t mean for it to happen, but I think now’s too late. You’ll be mad and mommy will be mad and it’s all so messy…”

Lucifer pursed his lips, turning his towards her.

“I do not like liars.” He told her simply, “What lie did you tell?”

“You’ll be so mad.”

“Urchin…”

She was silent for what felt like ages, staring into Lucifer’s endless dark eyes. He didn’t look furious. On the contrary, Lucifer looked curious and a little nervous.

“How does “Trixie Morningstar” sound to you?”

Lucifer burst into laughter. “Spawn, that is most definitely a hooker’s name.” He snickered.

Trixie threw a pillow at his face. “Focus!” She giggled, hating him for making her smile.

“Well, I’m not terribly fond of the Douche’s last name, but it does sound infinitely better coupled with your horrid first name of choice than my own name does. What does this have to do with anything?”

Trixie bit her lip again, wondering what to say next. She didn’t want to sound stupid.

“I wish I had your last name instead of daddy’s.”

“Oh.”

Lucifer stared at her for a long time, looking increasingly panicked and confused. Trixie wondered if she broke him. “Oh.” He said again, nodding to himself, “Why on earth would you want that?”

“You’re way better than daddy.”

“Yes, we’ve established that.” He smirked. It was gone in an instant though. His old confusion and anxiety settled back on his face. “Why would you want my name though?”

“You would’ve been a much better dad than him.”

Lucifer laughed at that.

“No.” He huffed, “Absolutely not. You’re lucky I’m not your father, spawn.”

“One day, you’ll stop being so silly and you’ll finally get it, Lucifer.” She promised, taking his increasing fidgeting and the tension that settled in his muscles a minute ago as a sign to approach him. She buried her face in his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her, giggling at his complaints. 

“I’m not being silly.” Lucifer scowled, “Your father is… less than exemplary at times, but you still deserve someone far better than I am.”

His eyes were far away when he said that and he seemed to be getting more sad by the second. It was breaking Trixie’s heart almost as much as it was making her angry.

Why couldn’t Lucifer understand?

If he would just stop being stupid and start dating her mother officially, everyone would be happier.

Trixie tried really hard to teach him about family and love and all the other stuff she’d taken for granted before meeting Lucifer and Maze. Her father was mean to her sometimes, more so recently, but it was never like… like whatever happened to Lucifer.

Trixie was almost sure that he didn’t think he deserved love, which was ridiculous because everyone deserves love (especially Lucifer. He needed extra love. As much love as possible and then some more).

“I want you.” She told him stubbornly, hugging him tighter.

“Is this a new, strange urchin thing?” Lucifer mused, “I’m not angry at you, spawn. I just… I do not understand.”

Oh, he wasn’t processing.

Maybe the anger would come later?

“Mommy will be so mad.”

“I’ll talk to the Detective for you.” Lucifer suggested, “I do not condone lying and I cannot fathom why you would…” Lucifer trailed off, frowning, “Why would the Detective be mad? Is it because you lied? You lie a lot, urchin.”

He was hopeless.

Trixie just sighed and cuddled into his side, content with hearing him ramble on and on about how weird this whole thing was.

Before she even noticed, she fell asleep.

She woke up to her mother smoothing her hair away from her face.

Trixie, drowsy as she was, seemed to have forgotten that she was probably in big trouble. She allowed her mother to gently tug her away from Lucifer, giggling when he groaned and rolled to his side, finding a pillow to hug to his chest.

“Sorry.” Trixie whispered, “Didn’t mean to wake him up.”

“Oh, I’m planning to wake him up.” Her mother told her, “He shouldn’t be sleeping on the floor. His back and his scars would…” Her mother trailed off, closing her eyes.

Lucifer’s scars was another thing she wasn’t supposed to know about.

Honestly, it was like her mom forgot that the internet existed.

Trixie let it go. 

“I got an interesting call from school today.” Her mother began. They were both sitting cross legged on the floor, watching Lucifer sleep. “Your principal was congratulating me on getting married.”

Trixie groaned, shoulders slumping. There it was.

“We will have a long talk about this.” Her mother promised.

Trixie was about to open her mouth to start defending herself when she realized that she wasn’t even being reprimanded.

“Daddy bailed on something.” Trixie decided. She thought for a moment, mentally going through the next few weeks. “My birthday party?”

“Monkey…”

“You’re not mad at me.” Trixie observed, “You’re sad, mommy. Really sad. See how you’re feeling? That’s why I think Lucifer should be my dad instead. Last name included and everything.”

Her mother wrapped an arm around her and Trixie snuggled into her side gratefully. She was trying to focus on the funny way Lucifer’s nose was scrunched up and the cute way he was hanging on to the small pillow like a teddy bear.

She imagined his reaction to be called “cute”, finding that it was almost enough to soothe the ache in her heart.

“That is not a solution, monkey.” Her mom sighed, kissing the top of her head, “We’ll talk about this later. For now, how about we wake Lucifer up and go make some late dinner?”

Trixie nodded eagerly.

“Tickle him until he wakes up?” Her mother suggested, an evil glint in her eyes.

“I don’t think he’s ever been in a tickle fight before in his life, mommy.” Trixie told her seriously, “He said so himself ages ago then told me he’d stop coming over if I ever tried tickling him.”

“He would never.” Her mother laughed, shaking her head, “He loves us too much for that.”

“I know.” Trixie smiled, “He wouldn't last a week.”

“So how about we educate him about tickle fights?” Her mother suggested again, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

“How about you don’t?” Lucifer groaned.

Trixie jumped, turning her eyes to the previously slumbering devil. He was still in the same position, a bit tense in preparation for battle. He was looking at them both with bleary eyes, appearing to be a bit sleepy and yet oddly awake.

“You two should work on your whispering skills.” Lucifer informed them, “You should leave me alone as well.”

“I had no idea you were this tired.” Her mother frowned, crawling over and sitting by Lucifer’s head.

Trixie had no idea if it was because he looked sleepy or if the two of them had progressed in their relationship even more, but Lucifer pressed his face to her mother’s thigh. He hid there and grunted something in reply, relaxing when her mother began to stroke his hair.

“Are you okay?” 

Lucifer nodded against her thigh.

Trixie watched them, fascinated. Maybe she should do as Maze suggested and just go ahead and force them to on a date. Them not being together together has got to be a _crime._

“Is your mother bothering you again?”

Lucifer didn’t say anything to that, simply humming and wrapping an arm around her mother’s waist. Her mother sighed.

Lucifer’s mother was alive?

How come he never told her of this?

“Spawn, if you’re silently plotting to attack me…” He threatened. His words were a bit slurred and a bit muffled. Trixie found herself giggling at them.

Was someone stroking his hair enough for him to fall asleep? Trixie hadn’t thought about why he’d fallen asleep in the first place, but he’d seemed fairly awake before her mother interfered. Wow. See; he needed them (her mother especially). 

“I’ll tickle you another day.” Trixie promised, finding her way to cuddle under his arm. Lucifer groaned and tried to push her away. Her mother laughed. She pulled at his hair, making him yelp because he was such a big wuss.

“Behave.” Her mom ordered.

“Why must you hurt me like this, Detective?” He whined.

Her mother rolled her eyes and resumed playing with his hair.

That night was perfect.

Trixie knew that her mother had a talk with Lucifer about the whole last name thing. She had no idea how Lucifer had reacted.

She got punished for it of course. Her punishment was mostly for lying rather than anything else and Trixie wondered if there could be a positive side to her father’s behaviour. She really missed him sometimes, but she also never wanted to see him again at other times.

“Spawn?” Lucifer asked out of the blue one day, much, much later.

She was helping him make dinner while her mother talked to her father on the phone (they weren’t arguing for once, so that was something at least…).

“When you grow up, if you still wish to change your name, I can help. If you desire, I mean.” Lucifer whispered, “I would not recommend my name though. Names are powerful, urchin, and mine is… cursed, to say at the very least.”

“I still want your name.” She grinned.

“I hope you change your mind before then.” He rolled his eyes, “But, if it means that much to you… I thought about it a lot and I talked to Doctor Linda too. Absentee fathers are terrible. The devil of all creatures understands the desire to change your name and break away from all the meaning it holds.”

Did he even realize what he was saying?

“Deal?” He asked, setting the knife down and raising his eyebrow, hand stretched out.

“Deal.” Trixie grinned, shaking his hand vigorously.

Lucifer nodded and turned back to chopping vegetables, his mind already elsewhere.

Trixie stared at him, wondering when he was going to learn.

Lucifer didn’t seem to get the hint. She rolled her eyes and quickly hugged him. Lucifer groaned, glaring down at her.

“I am wielding a knife, you know.”

She laughed at that, burying her face in his stomach.

See? Lucifer made everything better.

Trixie Morningstar might become reality after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an impressive collection of amazing prompts for this stroy now, but keep adding more because you guys come up with the BEST stuff. Have a nice day/night and stay safe!


	6. That Time Trixie Got Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Cuddles and soup are the best cure for when you’re sick.”
> 
> Lucifer whipped around, staring at her incredulously. He had a jar of Nutella in his hands, two of his fingers already dipped in it.
> 
> “If you think you are coming near me, you little petri dish…”
> 
> She laughed at that. How could she not when his expression was the best blend of scared and disgusted that she’d ever seen? He was iconic.
> 
> “I thought the Devil can’t get sick.”
> 
> Set some time in early season 2. Just silly step devil fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the reason I stopped updating this story is that so3 deleted one of the chapters a couple of months ago or something... idk??? But the order of the chapters ended up being a mess and the comments still don't exactly match the chapters.
> 
> ANYWAY, I added the deleted one and I'll just continue posting prompts for this fic regularly because we really need some step devil content, right?

“Detective, I assure you that I can take care of your ill spawn!” Lucifer huffed over the phone, “She will be perfectly fine! After all she has the Devil on her side!”

Trixie coughed into her elbow, hating how miserable she felt.

“Well, I know I’m your last choice! I’m _my_ last choice for this, darling. Trust me, handling sick spawn was not on my to do list this morning.”

At least Lucifer was here. He’d driven to her school and picked her up, returning them both home.

He would make this better.

“You know that I would do anything for that little urchin.” Lucifer crossed his arms, “I mean, she almost threw up on my Burberry on the ride here and I haven’t said a word about it! Now does not count of course.”

He was ridiculous. He’d already been on the phone with her mother for what felt like forever. She knew that that couldn’t be the case, considering that both of her parents were busy at the moment.

“I know, Detective.” Lucifer nodded, voice low, “Yes, of course I will. See you soon. Goodbye.”

Lucifer pocketed his phone, sighing one last time before turning to her.

“And now to take care of my favourite sick urchin.” He smiled, heading to the kitchen.

She huffed a laugh at that, sure that he hated every second of this. Yet, he was here for her. He was only smiling for her sake. 

In all honesty, Trixie didn’t really feel up to getting off the couch. She was _dizzy._ To make matters worse, she was almost sure that she was going to throw up if she moved which was a huge no.

Lucifer had looked like he might throw up when he’d watched her throw up a few minutes ago. It was funny, but she felt a bit bad for him.

Maybe she should head to the kitchen and assure him that she wasn’t dying. She didn’t blame him for not knowing anything about colds since he was the Devil and he’d probably never gotten sick before.

Taking a deep breath, Trixie decided to be brave and get up. She wasn’t a baby anymore. Hell’s best demon gave her combat training and the Devil himself was making her soup. This stupid cold wasn’t about to get the best of her.

She wrapped the blanket more tightly around her shoulders, careful of the way it trailed behind her. Hopefully, she’d get taller sooner. Being barely as tall as Lucifer’s legs was annoying.

“Lucifer?” She coughed, “What are you doing?”

“I thought I already told you that I’m making you soup.” He frowned, appearing in front of her with insane speed, “And didn’t we agree that sick, little urchins should be confined to the couch?”

“I got bored.”

“Shouldn’t you go to sleep?”

“I’m not tired!” Trixie pouted, “Besides, how am I supposed to eat the soup if I’m asleep?”

“Fire is a thing, urchin.” He rolled his eyes, “So are stoves. Off to the couch with you.”

“But, Lucifer-”

“Or I’ll make you go to your actual room.” He threatened, one eyebrow raised, “No Disney marathon from there.”

That made her reconsider.

“Can’t I stay here for a little bit?” She tried again, utilizing her puppy dog eyes and her best pout, “I’ll just sit in the kitchen with you.”

“Spawn-”

“It’s lonely out there.” She ducked her head, wondering if this would work on him, “And cold.” She pulled her blanket tighter around herself again, sighing at the unfairness of it all.

“You look so pathetic that I can’t even get myself to say no to you.” Lucifer groaned, “Fine.”

She grinned, hugging him before shuffling to the table. His little yelp of surprise might have replenished her energy reserves.

“You are a stubborn little parasite.” He huffed, moving to the stove.

“Or you’re a pushover.”

“How dare you?!!”

She giggled, deciding to just watch him work.

He’d taken off his suit jacket, folding it neatly and placing it on the back of a chair. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he’d stolen one of her mother’s aprons again. That was always funny, considering how tall he was in comparison to everyone.

“So for how long does your illness last?”

“A few days?” She guessed, “Usually you only feel this bad for a day or two I guess.”

“Ah and do I need to drive you to the hospital? Call an ambulance? Some of the best doctors in Los Angeles owe me quite a lot and-”

“It’s just a cold, Lucifer.” She rolled her eyes.

“Yes, that’s what the Detective said.” Lucifer turned to her, scrutinizing her sorry form, “But, if it’s just a cold, why aren’t you at school at the moment?”

“I’m sick.” She reminded him, “I threw up at school???”

“That makes no sense.”

She just nodded, too tired to argue. He was always so _lost._ How could he not understand the most simple things? 

“The Detective said she will be here as soon as possible.” Lucifer informed her, looking around the cabinets for… something, “Would you magically heal when she comes back?”

“What?”

“She seems to be in such a hurry to come back.”

“She’s my mommy.” Trixie informed him, gentle because she knew that he probably really had no idea, “She’s worried.”

“Right.”

“Cuddles and soup are the best cure for when you’re sick.”

Lucifer whipped around, staring at her incredulously. He had a jar of Nutella in his hands, two of his fingers already dipped in it.

“If you think you are coming near me, you little petri dish…”

She laughed at that. How could she not when his expression was the best blend of scared and disgusted that she’d ever seen? He was iconic.

“I thought the Devil can’t get sick.”

“Thankfully not!” Lucifer nodded, licking his fingers, “But, I’d rather steer clear of your germs either ways.”

She laughed at that too for some reason.

“You’re silly.”

“The Devil is not silly!” He exclaimed. It would’ve probably been more effective if he hadn’t been trying to lick some of the remaining Nutella off the corner of his lips. He was failing at it too.

He was such a child.

She chatted with him for a while longer, watching him make her promised soup and scavenge their kitchen for snacks. Trixie wondered if she should tell him that her mother had bought him some Cool Ranch Puffs and other snacks a few days ago. Maybe she should wait for him to find out?

She ate the soup without incident, finding that it made her feel better. It was great of course, but that wasn’t surprising considering that Lucifer was the one who’d made it. He was the best chef _ever._

Lucifer watched her eat with mild interest and narrowed eyes, probably worried that she was going to throw up again or something. 

Trixie hoped she wouldn’t.

When she was done, they opted to relocate to the living room again. She dragged Lucifer to the couch by his hand, making him sit down. By then, she was so tired that she could barely muster a laugh at his antics when she tried to cuddle up to his side.

“Urchin, no!” He cried, hands in the air, “Think of my Burberry!”

“This is what people do when they’re sick.” She informed him, pressing her face to his arm, “I know that you don’t know, but you can always learn, Lucifer.”

“I don’t want to learn this.” He groaned.

“Please?” She was pouting again, staring into his big, terrified brown eyes.

As usual, Lucifer relented. He was stiff and uncomfortable for the first ten minutes or so, seemingly close to jumping off the couch and making a run for it. By the time they were a few minutes into their movie, he relaxed a little bit. Eventually, Lucifer laid his arm on the back of the couch and allowed her to cuddle up to his chest, adjusting her blanket a bit more.

“Get any snot on this shirt, urchin, and I swear…”

She could tell that he was objecting for the sake of objecting only though. Lucifer never threatened her. Besides, he was very, very warm. Perks of being the devil?

Trixie couldn’t bother following the movie. She just buried her face in his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It sounded perfectly human, if a bit too quick.

"Are you still cold?" He murmured, "I can always grab you another blanket. Maybe more of your stuffed little monsters?"

She glanced at the pile of toys that Lucifer had grabbed from her room when they'd first gotten home, smiling and shaking her head.

"I'm okay." Trixie assured him, "Just sleepy."

"Maybe you should sleep?" He rolled his eyes, "You know, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"I don't wanna sleep." She groaned, "I wanna hang out with you."

"We can do that after you heal." Lucifer tightened his hold on her, "Though, I have to burn this suit anyway now."

"Washing machines exist."

"Urchin exposure is too complex for that." He countered.

"You're weird." 

"You're sick."

Fair. She'd bundled up some of his deep blue shirt between her fingers, playing with it. Lucifer hadn't complained. Actually, she was wondering if he was letting her do this because he was afraid that she was going to die or something.

She'd already explained that death wasn't going to be in her future several times. However, this was Lucifer. He was really sensitive when it came to any of them getting injured. Maybe being sick was worse?

She wondered what would happen to him in a hundred years or even less. By then, none of them would be there anymore at all. Would he go back to Hell? Would he find new friends? A new offspring and detective?

Something told her that that wasn't possible, but she wished he would. Lucifer seemed _lonely._

"I'm sorry both of your parents couldn't make it, spawn." He said out of blue, "You know the Detective would've been here if she could, but the case we've been trying to solve..."

"I know."

"But this makes you sad." Lucifer pointed out, "I think indulging your obsession with physical contact and engaging in this ridiculous movie marathon ought to help, but I'm not... sure. I am here for you though, Beatrice."

Oh.

He only called her that when he was serious. Here he was, staring at her with such intensity and sincerity that made her want to cry.

The Devil was also an angel.

“You know, it’s okay that mommy and daddy aren’t here because you are.”

“It is?” He sounded surprised, “How on earth do I compare to either of your parents? I mean, I know I am far better than Detective Douche, but surely you'd rather have the Detective here with you. At least she knows what to do.”

"You made me soup, got me blankets, gave me the medicine mommy told you to give me, and cuddled with me to watch movies." Trixie counted, "That's basically everything you need to do to take care of a sick kid."

"It is?"

"Uh huh." She nodded, turning to face him, "Besides, you're here, dummy. That's more than enough."

"My presence is enough to cheer you up?" Lucifer echoed, brow furrowed, "I _am_ a delight, but this is out of the area of my expertise, urchin."

"You're doing well." She repeated, "I don't even feel like throwing up anymore. I think your tea thingie helped."

"Oh thank... somebody!"

She giggled at that, remembering how horrified he was.

"It's not funny!" Lucifer glared at her, "The things you humans have to put up with..." he shuddered.

"You're lucky because you don't get sick."

"Perks of being me, spawn." he grinned, "Are you sure you're alright? I can try calling the Detective again if you miss her."

She missed her mother and she wanted her to be here. But Lucifer's presence was more than enough. She felt safe with him. Everything was alright. 

“You’re one of my best friends.” She sighed, “And you’re mommy’s future husband anyway so it counts.”

Lucifer sputtered, staring down at her with wide eyes.

Adults were so stupid.

_***cries in Deckerstar*** _

"Lucifer, if you've managed to murder my kid, I swear to God-"

"Detective!" He whined, "I took exemplary care of the urchin! There's no need to drag Dad into this. Besides, lower your voice."

"Lower my voice?" She finally made it into the living room.

Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her, features softening in an instant.

"She fell asleep midway through our second movie." Lucifer explained, "Her forehead isn't that hot to touch anymore, but she's still sweaty and disgusting."

"My daughter is not disgusting." The Detective reprimanded him, "You really took care of her, didn't you?"

She took a seat next to the urchin, smoothing the little girl's wispy hair away from her forehead. Lucifer smiled at the sight, the warm feeling he had in his chest whenever he spent time in the company of these two humans coming back with a vengeance.

"I told you that you can count on me, Detective." He huffed.

"I know." She turned to him and _bloody hell._ The look she was giving him could have killed him from the tenderness it held alone. "But you're so... _you._ "

"I even let her _cuddle me._ " He shuddered, "I'd say I aced this."

"It's not a test, Lucifer."

"Anything for you and the spawn, Detective." Lucifer said, meaning it.

"Thank you."

She moved to hug him just then, lingering a little too long. Lucifer didn't mind. He would've been happy spending all of eternity in her arms.

When the Detective made a move to pick up her daughter, mumbling something about how she should sleep in her bed, Lucifer stopped her. He got up as carefully as he could, picking up the spawn.

"I've already been exposed to her repulsive germs, Detective." Lucifer sighed dramatically, "Save yourself."

"So petty human diseases can hurt the Devil now?"

"Nope." He grinned, adjusting his hold on the slumbering urchin so that her head was tucked into the crook of his neck, "Hence why I should be the one doing this."

"You're just worried about her.." The Detective shook her head.

She was still giving him that warm look that he couldn't quite place.

"How dare you?!!"

The Detective laughed and suddenly it was all worth it. She'd been so worried about her daughter and Lucifer had been here for them both. It made him feel... _good._

Who would have thought that he would find happiness in this tiny home of all places, bantering with a mortal woman while cradling her sick child?

Bloody humans.

He couldn't care less.

He shared the Detective's soft smile, wondering when he'd turned into a sappy idiot who spent all day bloody smiling. Again, he didn't care though, mostly because he hadn't felt this peaceful in millennia.

He disposed of the urchin on her bed, watching the Detective fuss over her for a little bit.

On the bright side, he couldn't get sick so maybe today wasn't that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like before, feel free to comment any prompt ideas you have. I'll write the old ones first too of course.


	7. Lucifer's First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Detective…” Lucifer gulped, staring at her, “You know, I think I love this abominable holiday. At least the way you do it. Would you like to kiss me again? Just to make sure?”
> 
> Her mother laughed, hugging him instead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So am I writing a Christmas chapter just because?
> 
> Yes!
> 
> Is it full of ridiculous cliches and things that would never happen on the show?
> 
> Also yes.
> 
> Just fluff and silly, mostly freeform Deckerstar and step devil content. Set around early s2 I think, and not related to any of the chapters or even canon. Random holiday fun. I almost wrote more, but oh well, this should be enough because I want to avoid angst.
> 
> Happy Holidays to you all and Merry Christmas to anyone who celebrates it. I hope you have a great day despite the... challenging circumstances this year provided us with.

Trixie never believed in Santa for long.

Maybe it was because she was the daughter of two detectives or maybe because her best friends were the devil and his right-hand demon and she’d found that cool.

It mattered little to her.

Christmas had been nice back when her parents were together. It wasn’t terrible or anything now, but it was… _strained._

Wrong?

They always tried to make Christmas as “normal” as possible, but she didn’t think it worked out.

Take this year, for example.

Her father was busy. Again. It didn’t surprise her anymore, but it was _Christmas._ Bad guys didn’t believe in holidays, but couldn’t cops take _one_ day off?

So, of course, she was on the phone with Lucifer.

If anyone could cheer her up and save the holidays, it would be him.

At least, that was what she’d thought before she realized that Lucifer had _never_ celebrated Christmas in his life.

Sometimes, his life was way too sad for her to think about.

“But why?” Trixie asked for the millionth time, her eyes fixed on a picture of her, her mother, and Lucifer on her wall.

“I am not particularly interested in celebrating the birth of my half-brother, spawn.” He sighed, “Besides, your ridiculous human traditions are… not my thing.”

“Christmas can be about family and spending time with those you love and presents and-”

“And?”

“What do you mean and?”

“I still don’t see what that has to do with me.” She could hear the frustration in his voice and she wondered if she was pushing him too far.

“I want you to spend Christmas with mommy and I.”

She was met by silence.

“You just said it was about family.” Lucifer almost whispered.

She could hear his breaths, loud and controlled. Trixie felt guilty.

“Uh huh.” She nodded, “It is.”

“Then how am I invited?”

He sounded… _vulnerable._

It was a word that she’d learned from her mother and Lucifer during her early childhood. They both gave it a special meaning, making her think about it any chance she got.

Lucifer eventually learned to be vulnerable with her mother. To a certain extent, he was vulnerable with her too.

“Because you’re family, Lucifer.”

She was met by silence again.

Lucifer told her he would think about it. He hung up with a muttered, low, “Bye, urchin.”

Trixie’s hopes of having him around for the holidays died quickly after that.

A few days later, her mother asked him the same question and Lucifer agreed. He sounded nervous, unsure about anything that was “normal”.

They didn’t celebrate Christmas, or any holiday, in Hell, right?

Someone had to teach Lucifer how to have some fun.

Also, someone had to teach him that not everything he saw on TV could be applied to real life.

On the bright side, Trixie could now proudly say that she made the devil love a few Christmas movies.

He was even there to help them decorate their tree!

Trixie wasn’t sure if it had been her or her mother who’d invited him, but she wasn’t complaining.

“It has to look that bloody shiny?” He gaped, staring at a picture of their tree from last year, displayed on her phone.

“Uh huh.” Trixie nodded, “The shinier the better!”

“Bloody Hell.” He muttered, glaring at her screen.

Lucifer was holding the tree he’d picked out with her mother… single-handedly. He'd insisted on doing it right since this was his first Christmas. Apparently, fake trees weren't it.

So they'd gone to pick a tree, despite her mother's complaints. Lucifer got the biggest tree that could fit in their house and he'd been carrying it around like it weighed nothing.

She knew that he was strong of course, but wow. 

For someone who "hated" Christmas, he was oddly enthusiastic about some things. Maybe he just like chopping things down and annoying her mother. Chaos _was_ his thing.

They’d never been big on ornaments or types of decorations. Most of the time, it was just about having fun for her and her mother. They had a few traditions that she couldn’t help but explain to Lucifer in great detail so that she could enjoy the confusion on his face.

He was such an idiot.

At least he was an idiot who would do anything to spend time with her and her mother. Maze would _never._ She promised to be there for Christmas, but Trixie had never seen her go on so many trips before.

He dumped boxes of Christmas lights on the couch, wincing at their quantity.

“You’re the one who bought them.” Her mother rolled her eyes, “You’re also the one who picked out the tree, Lucifer.”

“You’re the one who said that chopping down a poor tree was part of your horrendous Christmas festivities, Detective!”

“They’re not horrendous.” Her mother narrowed her eyes, "You vetoed fake ones!"

“What does horrendous mean?” Trixie asked, not able to keep the smile off her face as she watched them bicker. 

Setting everything up took forever, but it was mostly because her mother and Lucifer had the habit or arguing about everything. If this was how they acted at work, Trixie had no idea how they even managed to catch any criminals.

Lucifer was also the most annoying person ever. He could be so weird and insecure, and then he could be confident and stubborn in less than a minute.

They spent a lot of occasions together after that. Trixie had to say that they were good at teaching the Devil more about whatever traditions and random holiday things they loved.

Her favourite memory from that day would be how she had blackmailed Lucifer into picking her up so that she could put her favourite golden star ornament on the top of the tree. Her mother managed to take photos of course. They were still some of Trixie’s favourite photos with her step-devil.

Who knew that having a video of him humming along to Christmas songs would come in handy?

She wasn’t sure why he pretended to hate them or why his reputation would “never recover”, but it all worked out in the end so she wasn’t complaining.

Her second favourite memory from that day was when Lucifer somehow managed to tangle himself up into some of the Christmas lights. He toppled to the ground with an undignified yell, almost taking their tree down with him.

It served him right for being so tall _and_ for being so obsessed with order.

Bonus, her mother also managed to snap a few photos of him struggling on the ground.

Their tree had looked amazing. Maybe it was a bit overdecorated considering how much Lucifer bought, but they loved it all the same.

He had an odd love for Christmas lights, staring at them, mesmerized, when they'd turned off the lights to check out their work in the darkness.

They went shopping together. Just for fun. Trixie got to watch him freak out over what gifts to get her and her mother for _hours._ He wouldn't listen to her when she tried to tell him that they'd like anything from him. It had to be "perfect".

He helped them bake cookies and a ridiculous amount of other sweets that her mother generously decided not to comment on. Cooking must have been one of his superpowers or something. He was the _best._

“Drink this.” She ordered, holding out a mug of hot chocolate.

Lucifer stared between the mug and his flask before shrugging and accepting her offer.

She was glad that she got him to drink something a bit more healthy for almost ten seconds. That was about as much time as Lucifer needed to take a long sip from the mug and then pour half the contents of his flask into it.

She knew that he was the devil and he couldn’t get sick, but seriously?

It seemed that he spent more time than ever in their house that December with the excuse of “needing to do more research about human holidays”.

Trixie hoped that he would understand that he didn’t need an excuse to hang out with them. It had taken her step-devil ages before he got it.

Trixie was… _happy._ Best December ever. Christmas wasn’t ever here and Lucifer had already saved it. Even her mother was smiling more. When Lucifer was around, she smiled almost as much as she rolled her eyes.

Things got even more interesting after she and Maze decided to find a way to get her mother and Lucifer to stand under a mistletoe.

Trixie was just annoyed that they weren’t together already. Maze was bored and loved torturing people.

They made a good team.

Too bad her mother and Lucifer made an even better one.

She knew that they liked each other. Everyone except _them_ probably knew. Yet, it was like they existed to deny that fact.

“Detective.” Lucifer grinned, eyes drifting between her lips and the mistletoe, “I do like where this is going.”

“In your dreams, Lucifer.” Her mother rolled her eyes, pushing past him and heading to the kitchen.

“Every night, Detective!” He said, rushing after her.

The problem was that all he did was flirt, be annoying, or complain about how her mother was “robbing him of experiencing the true delights of Christmas traditions!”

That wasn’t _enough._

Why couldn’t they just kiss and make everyone’s lives easier?

She might as well tape that stupid mistletoe to his forehead and they won't kiss.

They even got _Maze_ to give up on them.

“I think this is even more boring, little human.” Maze shrugged, staring at Lucifer and her mother as they made dinner side by side one evening, “It’s like I’m the one being tortured, you know?”

So, maybe things couldn’t be perfect. They were more than good enough though.

Lucifer had showed up at the crack of dawn on Christmas day as promised. She'd told him that waking her mother up at that time was _traditional._

Her mother had to smack him with a pillow when she opened her eyes to find his face a few inches away from hers.

"The urchin said it was tradition!" He mumbled, watching the as she hugged her mom.

"For children to wake up their parents!"

"You always call me a child, Detective!" He huffed, "What else could you expect? This much violence was not needed! I bruise like a peach around you, you know."

He'd refused to sleep over at their house after they spent Christmas Eve together. Her mother let him go, some kind of understanding flashing in her eyes. 

He was also wearing one of his regular suits instead of pajamas like Trixie had ordered, but oh well.

She loved this.

All of that was before Trixie even got to see her gifts.

Honestly, she’d been having so much fun with her favourite person that she almost forgot about how Lucifer he was when it came to giving gifts.

So when she’d walked in to find what must have been the equivalent of a small toy store under the tree...

“Lucifer.” Her mother sighed, gesturing at the piles of gifts, “We talked about this!”

“It’s the season of _giving,_ Detective.” Lucifer huffed, “At least according to the urchin.”

Trixie toned out their banter, wondering if she could figure out what some of the boxes contained. 

They were all wrapped in elegant red wrapping paper, topped off with white bows with her name neatly written on each one. They took up all the space under the tree, spilling out to the sides. There were even a few by the table and behind the couch.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

If Lucifer hadn’t been expecting himself to end up stuck in a bone crushing hug for at least a full minute after that, he was more of an idiot than she'd originally thought.

“Spawn, release me!”

He wished.

In the end, her mother agreed to let her keep the presents, mumbling something about how she had to deal with two children.

“Detective, it is my first Christmas!” Lucifer sighed dramatically, hand on his chest, “Have some mercy! What’s the harm in a bit of indulgence? It’s not like the urchin doesn’t deserve it!”

He got another hug for that.

For the sake of their holiday spirits, Trixie decided to smile at his squirming and whining instead of busying herself with overthinking it.

“For the love of everything…” He tried to pry her off, glaring down at her while she busied herself with burying her face in his stomach, “Spawn, I’m not your bloody teddy bear!”

“Serves you right.” Her mother smirked.

“You are a cruel woman, Detective!”

“Only for you.”

He got her the best gifts ever.

Anything she’d ever mentioned in front of him was there. Half the toys she’d even looked at while they were out shopping were there. Actually, anything that was probably high on the general list of toy demands for the holidays was there.

“Had a very helpful shop assistant point out what spawns love.” He shrugged, watching her tear through her gifts eagerly, “Would’ve gotten you a pony or something, but the woman said that the Detective wouldn’t be too pleased.”

“She’s right.” Her mother sighed, done with Lucifer.

“I suppose I’ll have to save that for the urchin’s birthday then.”

“Lucifer!” Her mother scolded, “I swear to God-”

“Detective! You don’t have to bring dad into this!” He groaned, pouting, “You’re killing my newly acquired holiday spirit!”

“You have no idea how close I am to killing you.”

Please. As if her mom would survive killing Lucifer.

So, gift exchanging was fun. It was a bit sad when Lucifer was shocked that he got gifts out of it too.

“You think you’ll just get presents for us?” Trixie asked, trying to understand, “But you deserve to be happy too!”

He kept frowning at her, staring at the big, red, clumsily-wrapped box she was holding out to him.

“The Devil doesn’t really…”

Maybe she should buy him this many gifts for his birthday. Did he even have a birthday? Well, the internet said that he was _really_ old, so she had a lot of years without gifts to make up for.

“Just take it.” Trixie encouraged.

Lucifer took it from her with shaky hands, giving her a small, watery smile. In a few minutes, his facade would click back into place and he would go back to pretending that everything was great.

At that moment though, Trixie didn’t think that she could ever forget the soft look on his face or the odd way his eyes were shining.

She’d only gotten him a mug. Red and black with the words “step-devil” printed on the side in bold, huge letters. 

It was mostly because she loved teasing him about being her “step-devil” and because her father had accidentally broken the mug her mother had gotten for Lucifer. (speaking of her father, Trixie was barely sad about how he wasn't there. Somehow!)

She didn’t know what it was with adults and mugs, but they seemed to value them. Maybe it was because of how much they drank coffee? All day every day?

Her mother said that it was a good idea. Ella had agreed and called them “adorable”. Maze had just shrugged, but Trixie had gotten her a mug too. 

In the next few years, she’d give Lucifer even more custom-made mugs. It was their thing in a way. This was the first one though. Years later, when her mother and Lucifer finally got together and he moved in with them, he still had the same mug with him. 

Which… meant _something_. Something special.

Trixie wasn’t sure what it could be, but she wasn’t complaining. 

“Thank you, urchin.” He said quietly, not meeting her eyes.

He was still staring at the mug, tracing the words and checking it as if it would vanish in a second.

“You’re welcome.” She mumbled, plopping down next to him on the couch. She hugged him, pressing herself as close to his side as possible. Like he did once every few weeks or so, Lucifer wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer.

“It is a very…” He trailed off again, eyes distant as he searched for the correct way to describe her gift, “I love it.” He finally said.

“My turn.” Her mother smiled, handing Lucifer a small, silver box.

“Are you going to propose, Detective?” He teased, doing a good job of hiding his surprise at the fact that her mom got him a gift too.

They need a new holiday, one where everyone gave gifts to Lucifer. He looked like he needed it.

“Do you see me getting on one…” Her mother trailed off, wincing.

“Oh, I’d always get on my knees for you, Detective.” Lucifer smirked.

“Just take the stupid gift.” Her mother rolled her eyes, “Children present, Lucifer, for the love of…”

She wasn’t sure what they were talking about, but they were sitting a bit too close and staring at each other a bit too intensely so who cared?

Lucifer opened his gift very carefully, all his jokes and ridiculousness melting away to reveal how much he valued their presents.

Trixie had no idea what her mother had gotten him. She’d claimed that it was a surprise, mostly to tease her.

“You got me a lighter?” He frowned, his thumb on the small, black, rectangular-shaped, lighter, “You hate it when I smoke.”

Her mother hated a lot of his habits. She’d gotten better at it once she realized that he was the actual devil, and none of those things could hurt him like they hurt humans. 

Still, she was big on “healthy coping mechanisms”.

“I could hardly swap you another block of coke from the evidence locker.” Her mother rolled her eyes, “And I’m a bit bored with you tossing your lighter out the window or off anything really when it doesn’t work.”

Trixie knew that that wasn’t entirely true.

Lucifer was rich. Crazy rich. He could probably have the best lighter ever if he wanted to.

Her mother had gotten him an expensive one though, beautiful and personalized. It meant something to both of them. Was she telling him to be careful? Was she trying to remind him that she was there for him even when things weren't too great?

Trixie knew he went out for a smoke a lot when he was miserable.

He was hardly addicted, but still...

She was probably overthinking it.

“You had my initials printed on it. And a small pattern of stars...” Lucifer smiled, looking up to meet her mother’s eyes.

"You love stars." Her mom shrugged.

“Thank you, Detective.” He whispered.

“Just don’t burn Dan’s desk down again.”

“That happened only once!”

“Lucifer.” Her mom sighed, “I may not like your habits sometimes, but I understand. Please be careful?”

Oh. Maybe she was right?

He nodded, pocketing the lighter. He didn’t even give her the usual argument of _“I’m the devil! Cancer and alcohol poisoning are beneath me, Detective! It’s not biologically possible!”_

Again, she wasn’t sure why it meant so much, but they were happy and it was the best Christmas ever.

“My turn!” Lucifer grinned.

He pulled out a small box out of his own jacket. It was funny how he always wore suits no matter what the occasion. 

“Lucifer, don’t tell me you actually got me a car…” Her mother threatened, “I’d like that almost as much as I’d like the pony, you know.”

“None of that, darling!” He crossed his arms, “Have some faith in me.”

Her mother nodded, carefully opening the box.

He was great when it came to picking out jewelry, but this one was special. Trixie hated that she hadn’t been there for when Lucifer had given her mother the famous bullet necklace, but this almost made up for it. 

Her mother’s gift was a simple charm bracelet.

For a guy as extra as Lucifer, sometimes he knew how to express himself with simplest, yet most meaningful gestures.

“The lady at the jewelry store explained the concept to me and it seemed like something you would like.” Lucifer bit his lip, his words uncharacteristically rushed in his nervousness, “It took a while longer to pick out the individual trinkets, but I think that it all worked out in the end. If you do not-”

“Lucifer?”

“Yes, Detective?”

“Shut up.” Her mom sighed, “Just shut up. I _love_ it.”

Trixie moved closer, inspecting the present.

She could tell that the star was supposed to be Lucifer. The Lightbringer was still proud of his creations, as he should be. 

The tiny, silver alien was probably her. Trixie smiled at that, loving how he always remembered.

There was one that was shaped like a book, with the imprint of a gun on one side and a beautiful, intricate heart on the other. She didn’t really get it either, wondering if this was some sort of inner joke between her mother and Lucifer.

Another smaller one, black and white this time, was the... theater symbol? The two masks Trixie always thought looked funny and ridiculous. Her grandma Penny perhaps? Yeah.

The last one was different from all the others. It was exactly like her mother’s police badge, but smaller and with a different number and writing.

“I got it from the archives at the precinct.” Lucifer pointed at the badge just as she was about to ask what it was, “Had it custom made of course. I… You would like to remember your father, yes, Detective? That is why you chose this path… Making a charm for an egg sandwich seemed silly, not that this whole thing isn’t, but-”

“It’s not silly, Lucifer.” Her mother sighed again, her voice wobbly,“I love it.”

“Your eyes look like they are about to leak.” He observed, frowning, “You have my most sincere apologies, Detective. I swear, I did not intend to-”

What happened next?

Highlight of Christmas day. _Of the whole year._

Just… _wow._

His mother dropped the charm bracelet, allowing it to fall into her lap. She basically grabbed Lucifer by the lapels, kissing him.

It wasn’t a deep kiss or even a long one, but he still looked dazed.

Who knew that she wouldn’t even need a mistletoe to get them to kiss?

Perhaps this was her own Christmas miracle. 

She even had a picture of it! One that she immediately sent to Maze of course.

“Detective…” Lucifer gulped, staring at her, “You know, I think I _love_ this abominable holiday. At least the way you do it. Would you like to kiss me again? Just to make sure?”

Her mother laughed, hugging him instead. 

“You are a part of my family, you know.” She whispered into his chest, “You belong here, Lucifer. Thank you for everything.”

He hugged her back, smiling like he did when he thought no one was watching.

Too bad that Trixie was watching and recording everything.

Lucifer helped her mother put on the bracelet, kissing her knuckles when he was done because they were that kind of disgustingly sweet people.

They ate a lot. They watched movies and got around to opening the rest of her gifts. Maze came back and joined them for their celebrations. A lot of their friends dropped by. She was almost disappointed that she had to go to her father’s the next day.

With Lucifer, everything was… _better._ It was all worth it.

Years later, they would all know the truth about the whole miracle business. Even after that, Trixie was still sure that this little family was a miracle of its own.

_Best Christmas ever._


	8. Awesome fanart for chapter 3

* * *

This is the AMAZING art by silvertongueO9 (sarahzwulf;https://sarahzwulf.tumblr.com/ on tumblr) for chapter three.

Trixie calling Lucifer "papa"... wow. I'm never getting over this.

Thank you so much! It's so cute and well-made I can't 🥺 Thank you ❤


	9. Taking Care of the Devil

One of the things that Trixie personally took responsibility for was making sure that Lucifer understood what family was.

Imagine coming from the first family in _existence_ and still not knowing what a hug was.

If his odd behaviour was only limited to hugs, then she might have let it slide. However, it was like Lucifer didn’t know what _love_ or _family_ were.

It was sad considering that he was so loved and a part of her family.

She didn’t blame him of course, but, at the same time, she wished things would be different. He deserved better than freezing in shock any time someone showed him the slightest bit of affection.

It was a good thing that he had her and her mother.

She’d worked for years on teaching him the “art of cuddling” and he was _still_ uncomfortable with it sometimes. Maybe some things never went away?

She spent a fair share of her childhood hugging him and bullying him into letting her cuddle up to him while they watched movies in the living room. Later, she had the pleasure of watching him cuddle with her mother any chance they got.

It was cute.

Why was he so opposed to cuddling when he enjoyed it so much? There were some things she would never understand about him.

The one thing that had bothered her the most though?

Lucifer didn’t know how to let others take care of him.

Ever.

She’d been confused by it when she was a kid. As she grew older, Trixie began to understand more. It never failed to break her heart. She couldn’t imagine living for billions of years without having anyone to run to when things went wrong.

The day she understood that Lucifer couldn’t imagine having someone to run to until he met them was a sad day indeed.

_***cries in Deckerstar*** _

**(that one time Lucifer actually got sick)**

He looked like he was about to fall asleep. Well, more accurately, he looked like he was about to pass out.

Trixie watched as her mother dragged him in by the elbow, muttering something about how he was going to get himself killed and how he needed a babysitter that _just_ had to be her.

“You’re going to lie down and you’re going to get some sleep, Lucifer.” Her mother said, pushing him to the couch, “Because, believe it or not, scotch doesn’t cut it for sick people.”

“But that’s boring, Detective!” He whined, crossing his arms, “I am not sick!”

“You almost threw up at that crime scene.” She raised an eyebrow at him, fed up.

“Have you smelled that corpse, Detective? Honestly?”

“And since when does gore bother you?” Her mother gaped, “You poke dead bodies for fun!”

“Even my superior nose has limits.”

Wow. They could argue for hours.

They probably would have, but Lucifer’s eyes were already drooping.

“Just get some sleep, Lucifer.” Her mother sighed, “You’re burning up.”

“I’m okay!”

“Humour me?” Her mother sighed again, “Please?”

Lucifer stared at her for a moment before nodding, shoulders drooping in defeat.

“Good.” Her mom patted his shoulder as she passed by, “I’ll grab you a pillow and some blankets.”

Lucifer hummed, leaning back into the couch and closing his eyes.

"Lucifer?"

Her voice seemed to startle him. Lucifer sat up, blinking furiously.

"Urchin." He acknowledged, "Hello."

"Hey, Lucifer." She smiled, wondering if that would make him feel better, "I'm sorry you're sick."

"It's not your…" he trailed off, eyes widening, “It’s your mother’s fault. Bloody vulnerability. Your fault!”

She'd been sick a few days ago and he'd been around her, taking care of her.

Oh.

"I thought the Devil couldn't get sick." 

"I'm not sick!" He huffed, "The Detective insists that I am, but that does not make it true!"

"She's worried about you." Trixie informed him, "You're pale. And sweaty."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't worry though." She continued, "Mommy and I will take care of you."

"I am not a bloody child!"

"You whine like one." Her mother said, entering the living room with a pile of blankets in her hands, "You're about as stubborn as one, if not more." 

Lucifer glared at her.

“Go to sleep, Lucifer.” Her mother sighed, “If you feel a bit better by-”

“I already feel better!”

“You’re going to fall asleep talking to me.” Her mom narrowed her eyes, “I think you might pass out if you stand up, Lucifer, so I swear…”

“If you wanted my delightful company, Detective, you could have just asked!” He crossed his arms, “Can’t we play some of the spawn’s board games or watch a movie?”

Trixie watched the argument with interest, wondering who was going to win.

_(She knew her mother was going to win of course. She always did. However, Lucifer’s efforts were often entertaining)_

“Sure.” Her mother nodded, beyond done, “We’ll watch a movie.”

“Truly?” Lucifer’s eyes widened.

He sat up straighter, energized all of a sudden. Trixie couldn’t help but laugh; she could barely remember being this happy about being allowed to stay up and she was a child.

Her mom was right about Lucifer.

“Yeah.” Her mom nodded, rolling her eyes at his antics, “Scoot over, Lucifer. You even get to pick the movie.”

“Are you teasing me?” He pouted, before turning to Trixie, “I do not care what movie we watch, urchin. You can choose. I simply do not…”

_Want to be alone._

Trixie wondered if he was scared of being sick.

This had to be his first time braving a simple human illness.

She knew that that probably wasn’t the case, but she also knew that Lucifer hated being alone in general.

“Would you like some snacks?” Her mother mused, settling by Lucifer’s side.

“Uh…” Lucifer gulped, “I do not think I’m hungry at the moment, Detective.”

“You? Not hungry?” Trixie gaped, joining her mother and laughing at the way he was glaring at them.

He looked even more ridiculous with his slightly flushed face, sleepy eyes, and messy hair.

Trixie kept wondering why her mother let Lucifer win their little argument. His sleeping schedule wasn’t healthy on a normal day and sick people needed extra sleep. 

She got her answer about ten minutes into their movie.

Lucifer fell asleep of course.

It was _cute._

The devil was wrapped up in a fluffy blue blanket with an eight year old snuggled to his side. As if the scene needed any added cuteness, Lucifer had ended up with his head pillowed on her mom’s shoulder (like he always did).

Her mother was staring at him with something soft shining in her eyes. Trixie loved how the two of them could show their love for each other with the simplest of looks when words seemed to fail them for the longest time.

Her mother brushed his hair away from his eyes, settling a hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

“He’s not that hot anymore.” She sighed, playing with his hair like Trixie knew she loved to do, “I don’t think he’s that sick, monkey, but honestly…”

“No one should be alone when they’re sick.” Trixie supplied, wrapping an arm around her future step-devil’s waist.

“I don’t think he knows that.” The sad smile her mother gave her _hurt._

“He has us now, mommy.”

“Yeah, he does.” Her mother laughed.

Her mom leaned towards Lucifer, resting her cheek on the top of his head. Trixie had never seen her that mushy with him before. Was it because she was worried about their favourite person or did something happen at work?

“I’m just worried he’ll make himself even more sick.” Her mother sighed, eyes focused on the TV although Trixie knew she wasn’t watching the movie, “He… he basically admitted that he’s never had anyone take care of him when he was sick on the way here.”

“Not even when he was little?”

Was he ever little? Trixie should ask him that. She couldn’t ask her mom because she didn’t believe that Lucifer was the Devil.

“ _Never._ ” 

“That’s sad.”

“I know, monkey.” Her mother sighed, turning her head so that she was looking at Trixie, “Not all people come from good families where people love and take care of each other.”

Lucifer slept on, snoring softly. Her mother held his hand, playing with his fingers. The movie played in the background, forgotten by the occupants of the room. It was all calm and peaceful, tainted with some sort of sadness none of them could shake off.

It hurt when someone you love was hurting, didn't it?

“I know.” Trixie replied, “Lucifer deserves better.”

“He really does.” Her mother smiled, giving the sleeping man another look, “He is so annoying and childish, but he doesn’t have an evil bone in his body.”

Unlike what he thought.

Trixie hated how the adults seemed to think that she didn’t know _anything._

She knew that there were a lot of bad people in the world. She knew Lucifer’s family was mean to him. She knew that he thought he was a monster.

Just because she didn’t have solutions to those problems didn’t mean that she had no idea they existed in the first place.

“We could make him soup. Does he have a favourite kind of soup?” Trixie said, “Maybe we could watch one of his favourite movies when he wakes up?”

“I think he is going to try to escape back to his penthouse the moment he wakes up.”

“Maze taught me how to take people down.” Trixie grinned, “Even if he’s not super sick, he should try what it’s like to be taken care of because we love him and people who love each other take care of each other, right?”

“Aren’t you a wise, little monkey?” Her mother giggled, “No taking anyone down though.”

“Even if he tries to escape?”

“If he wants to go really bad and there is no harm to his health in it, then we can’t force him to stay, Trixie.”

“But, mommy.” She whined.

She understood that you couldn’t force your love on people. It didn’t work like that.

But _still._

“We could always tickle him.” Her mother mused, “Or trick him. He’s oddly easy to trick.”

“I am not easy to trick!” Lucifer whispered, eyes open, enraged, “I am the Devil!”

He didn't move away from her mom, glaring at her despite how he was slumped against her.

“Aren’t you supposed to be asleep?” Her mom blushed, pulling away from him.

Lucifer held on to her, sighing into her arm. Her mom gave him a strange look, but she didn’t move away. Instead, she pulled him a bit closer, rubbing his side.

“For someone so insistent on me getting some sleep, you seem to be incapable of shutting up to give me the chance to do so.”

“You’re the one who’s eavesdropping.” Her mother accused.

“You’re both glued to my sides!” Lucifer argued, “I can’t get rid of you if I wanted to!”

“We meant every word we said.” Trixie told him, stubbornly holding on to his arm.

“About taking me down and tickling me?” He tried, “Mazikeen has really taught you well, urchin, but I must say-”

“About loving you and taking care of you.”

This was the part her mom usually referred to as "Lucifer dropping everything and fleeing the state". Trixie knew he would never do that again, but the look in his eyes?

She was grateful that her parents would never let her experience something like that.

What must it be like to be that terrified of being loved? She could hardly comprehend it. 

Lucifer didn’t say anything.

Maybe it was because her mother was playing with his hair. Maybe he was tired or overwhelmed by the conversation he heard. Trixie knew he needed time to process these things. Killing him with kind words was a very likely possibility.

But, for once, Lucifer Morningstar didn’t argue.

He spent the day with them, allowing them to cuddle him and take care of him as much as possible.

He was still himself and he still believed that he was unworthy of love at the end of the day, but, hey…

Baby steps counted, right?

**_*cries in Deckerstar*_ **

Lucifer getting sick was nothing compared to Lucifer getting injured.

He only suffered illness a few times, even after he eventually moved in with them. He either ignored it, was a great baby about it, or was sick enough that he couldn’t do either.

He had them to take care of him though.

When he got injured was a whole other story.

Take that time he’d broken his leg while he was working on a case with her mother. **(Chloe knows that he's the devil and he's still vulnerable around her)**

Trixie didn't know the full story, but he'd apparently saved her mother _and_ gotten his leg broken chasing their prep which was... another day on the job for them?

Her mother had dragged him to the hospital and made him get an X-ray of his leg. She'd stuck by his side long enough to be sure that he was okay before leaving him so that she could heal.

Trixie always marvelled at how much he must have loved her mother to stay by her side when she was the only human who made him... vulnerable.

It was beautifully idiotic in the way only true love could be.

She'd gotten to play nurse to a slightly injured Lucifer later on, so she wasn't complaining. 

Lucifer though? He complained. _A lot._

"I don't see why I can't take this cast off, Detective." He glared at the white plaster, probably thinking about smiting it, "My leg is healed!"

"You still have difficulty walking."

"It's just a bit tender!"

"Then why didn't you spend the night at the penthouse like I told you?" Her mother groaned.

"It's movie night, Detective!" Lucifer said, "I wish to spend it with my two favourite girls watching stupid movies!"

"We have movie night a few times a week."

"And I love each and every time." Lucifer replied, not missing a beat, "When you said I should keep the cast on until I arrived at your house at least, this wasn't what I expected."

"Lucifer." Her mother warned.

"Don't worry, Lucifer!" Trixie chimed in, "I'll take care of you."

"I don't need to be taken care of!" Lucifer groaned, "Honestly, urchin, I am perfectly fine."

"Wanna race me then?" She challenged, "Since you're clearly fine enough to run."

"Your legs are so short that I would probably win the race with a broken leg and while walking at my normal pace." 

"Hey!" Trixie threw a pillow at his face, glaring at him, "I'm not that short! You're just grumpy."

"My mood has nothing to do with your miniscule stature." Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and let me take care of you." Trixie rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to go make dinner." Lucifer sighed, "You two can continue deluding yourselves."

"You can't get up!"

"Why not?" He sounded surprised by her outburst, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Your leg is broken."

" _Was_ broken." Lucifer corrected.

"Is somewhat still broken." Her mother intervened, "Mostly because you're an idiot, Lucifer."

"Whatever." Trixie rolled her eyes again

She really was picking up that habit from her mother, huh? She could understand why she did it around Lucifer so often. He was _infuriating_ and rolling her eyes was better than strangling him.

"You're injured." Trixie informed him, "So you sit down and we do stuff for you. It's how this works."

"Who made you the leading authority on medical care, urchin?" Lucifer scoffed, "I can't see your M.D."

He tried to stand, having to lean on the crutch provided to him before.

"She has brains, Lucifer, unlike you." Her mother chastised. She placed her hands on Lucifer's shoulders, gently getting him to sit down on their couch again, "If you don't sit down and take it easy for tonight, I'm driving you back to the penthouse and leaving you there so that you can heal."

"So if I sit here like a good Devil and let you too baby me for a few hours, we can have our movie night and I can get rid of this abominable cast?"

"Sure." Her mother agreed at last.

"Then, darling, you've made a deal with the devil!"

Right.

Of course they had to make a deal with him and trick him into being taken care of. With Lucifer though, Trixie quickly learned that "whatever worked" was a good enough approach. 

Their evening went on as smoothly as possible after that. After all, Lucifer was still Lucifer; almost allergic to anyone taking care of him or showing an interest in his wellbeing.

"You need to let people who love you take care of you." Trixie told him later that night, glued to his side after another argument about the healing powers of cuddles.

"I am not weak!"

"You take care of us when we're sick or hurt." She challenged, "Does that make us weak?"

"You're human, urchin. You and your mum. It's... different."

"Even the Devil needs some love." She told him, stubborn as ever.

Lucifer's gaze had softened at that. He was silent for a moment, the only sound heard in the apartment being her mother doing the dishes.

Trixie stared at his leg, cast and propped up on the coffee table. It wasn't often that she got to see him hurt like any normal human would be. Even when he got hurt, he healed super fast.

She was grateful for that of course. She didn't want to see one of her favourite people in pain. For someone who got shot and stabbed as much as Lucifer did, celestial healing was a must.

Yet, she couldn't help but think that none of them understood how _hurt_ he was most of the time. Physical wounds were a thing, but how can you tell how broken someone was on the inside?

"It's just a broken leg, spawn." Lucifer huffed, "Why are you staring at it like you're about to cry?"

"I don't like seeing you hurt."

_And it's like you're hurt all the time. On the inside. But you never let anyone see it. You just hide and you don't even understand how much it kills us to see you like this; so clueless about things everyone takes for granted._

She'd never say that to him though. She knew her step-devil. There was no need for another trip to Vegas (yes, she wasn't about to forget that one. Sue her.)

"I do not like seeing you hurt either, Beatrice." He finally whispered.

"Can I sign your cast?" She asked eventually, hating the silence that settled between them.

"I'm going to remove it the moment your mother goes to bed, so I do not see the point." Lucifer shrugged before going a little pale, "Don't tell her I said that though."

"It's what people do when they have a cast."

"I've never had a cast before in my life!"

"So, it's never too late to learn." She'd already prepared a red sharpie, grabbing it from off the coffee table triumphantly, "People who love you sign your cast 'cause they want you to get better and they're sorry you got hurt. After you remove your cast, you can keep it as a memory."

"That sounds absolutely ridiculous."

And yet, he looked like he was about to cry when she signed his cast, emphasizing how much she loved him in her childish handwriting.

He'd kissed her mom when she signed his cast, suddenly oddly quiet.

As if that wasn't proof enough, Trixie knew he kept the discarded cast at LUX just like she told him he was supposed to.

He wasn't hard to love. Even if he had a hard time expressing how much he loved people, no one could deny that he _loved_ and experienced love with his whole heart.

They had a lot to work on, but he was learning. No matter how much time that took, Trixie knew that she and her mother would be by his side through it all. 

Everyone deserved love and care after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to write another, longer chapter about Lucifer learning about love and what it's like to loved and taken care of, but for now...
> 
> It's really been a... difficult year. Yet, writing and reading fanfiction has been one of the few good things in it.
> 
> I hope I managed to at least make some of you smile with these silly drabbles and prompts.
> 
> I also hope the upcoming year is better for us all. An early Happy New Year to all of you and thank you for everything ❤


	10. Stargazing with the Lightbringer Himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going through the old prompts for this fic, trying to write as much of them as possible.
> 
> So, this prompt is by the brilliant Superlc529. Just Lucifer and his girls stargazing 🥺

Lucifer _never_ forgot any of his promises.

It was one of Trixie’s favourite things about him, considering how a lot of adults “forgot” or straight up lied. He didn’t even hesitate in promising her things that her mother would consider “outrageous”, confident in his ability to fulfil them.

One of his simpler promises had been to take her and her mother stargazing.

Growing up with him as her step-devil meant that she got to learn a lot about the stars from their original creator. It was brilliant, of course. If anyone fuelled her love for space, it had to be Lucifer.

They picked an unremarkable Saturday night to go, spending hours in the kitchen packing a picnic.

Cooking with Lucifer never got old. When it was just the two of them, it was fun. However, with her mother involved, just watching the endless banter between her mom and Lucifer was enough to keep her entertained for hours.

Idiots.

At least they were funny idiots.

Her mother drove them there, since the Corvette sadly wouldn’t fit them all. Lucifer had argued that he should drive for hours, getting so annoying that her mom almost cancelled the whole trip.

“But, Detective, with the way you drive, we’ll make it there by sunrise at the earliest and miss our proper night of stargazing!”

“With the way I drive, we have a chance to get there in one piece, Lucifer.” Her mother glared.

“Detective, I would protect you and the urchin with my life!” He promised, hand on his chest, ever the drama queen, “You know that, yes?”

“I do.” Her mother’s voice was soft and her eyes were shiny. She smiled at Lucifer and he shared her smile.

“So?” He waggled his eyebrows, holding his hand out for the keys.

“Nice try, but get in the car, or go back to Lux, Lucifer.”

He groaned, plopping down on the passenger seat and crossing his arms over his chest like he was one of her classmates.

“Seatbelt.” Her mother sighed, looking at him expectantly.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, but complied once she gave him another glare.

See?

They’d make a funny sitcom.

Maybe Trixie should start live streaming their shenanigans. She knew their friends and co-workers would be interested. Maybe they’d already gotten sick of them?

Maze had told her that the Deckerstar betting pool was doing well these days.

Watching them argue over what to listen to in the car was fun too. As far as Trixie knew, they established a weekly schedule for who got music privileges each day.

“But, this is not a work trip, Detective.” Lucifer argued, “Hence, the spawn and I do not need to be tortured by your abominable taste in music.”

“It’s still a Saturday!” 

“The last thing I need is a headache.” Lucifer sighed sombrely, “Please, Detective, I’d like to enjoy this night out with my girls without bloody 90s jams on loop in my head. Even the Devil can only handle so much pain and misery.”

Her mother relented.

Trixie suspected that it had something to do with Lucifer calling them “my girls”. Her mom gave him soft looks for the remainder of the drive after that. Lucifer, being the oblivious moron that he was, didn’t notice.

He’d picked a spot in the desert, not too far, but not too close. She didn’t care if it meant that she was going to be spending time with two of her favourite people. Listening to Lucifer talk about his stars was a bonus she was excited for.

“Lucifer, did lighting up the stars take a long time?” she asked from the backseat, a bit bored.

“Well the universe is vast and near infinite, so what do you think, urchin?”

She nodded, wondering if he had fun doing it. 

He always spoke of his stars with pride, but she could detect some sort of lingering sadness beneath his bright smiles and his excited rambles.

Her mom didn’t comment on the rest of their conversation.

Trixie wondered when Lucifer was going to let her mother know that he was the Devil. She guessed that he was probably afraid, since adults were dumb when it came to things like this.

Thinking about it made her sad.

How was letting everyone think that he was crazy or a delusional liar better than telling them the truth about who he was?

Both of Lucifer and her mom always encouraged her to be herself and to be proud of it no matter what.

She didn’t think that Lucifer meant to be such a hypocrite, but maybe she’d talk to him about it one day.

“Did you make all the shapes and the constellations?”

“I put the stars in the sky, offspring, but it’s you humans who came up with all the bizarre stories and what not.” He replied, leaning back in his seat, “I placed the first collections of stars with utmost care and then I just created them haphazardly. It has an odd sense of beauty to it, don’t you think?”

Trixie nodded, not failing to notice how her mother rolled her eyes or how sad she looked.

Did she think that Lucifer was crazy?

No one was arguing about it though, so she wasn’t about to let it ruin their night out.

The sun hadn’t set by the time they made it to their destination. 

Her mother and Lucifer grabbed everything from the trunk, spreading the blankets on the soft sand and unpacking the ridiculous amounts of food they’d prepared.

She knew that Lucifer could eat it all on his own.

Tonight, she didn’t have any bedtime rules to follow. Trixie doubted that meant they were going to stay here for a long time, but it was nice. Maybe she could force Lucifer to watch a movie with her when they got home.

“Urchin, do you have to sit so close to me?” Lucifer groaned, glaring at her over his sandwich, “Look at how large this blanket is!”

“You’re not complaining about how mommy is sitting that close to you.” Trixie replied, smirking when they both blushed.

At least they didn’t move away from each other.

She snapped a few pictures of them, sending them to Maze just because.

They took a lot of pictures together. Eventually, one of the three of them became her mother’s homescreen wallpaper which was so cute that even Trixie had trouble processing it.

And yet they weren’t even _dating._

Once a good portion of the food had been consumed and the sunset had been efficiently photographed and commented on, they decided to lie down and watch the stars as they appeared.

Trixie knew that both of her and her mother were stuck watching Lucifer for a while.

Even if her mom didn’t believe that he was the literal Lightbringer, she could clearly see that the stars held a special place in his heart.

It was nice to see someone so loud and alive all the time just lay down quietly and stare at the sky.

Trixie might have ruined that by scooting closer to him, but it was worth it.

He stopped complaining when she just settled next to him, instead of resting her head on his arm. Her mother lying down on his other side probably helped a lot.

“The light pollution _is_ bad in Los Angeles.” Her mom mused, “I had no idea how right you were.”

“Yes, I do love the city, but this is…” He sighed, lost in his thoughts.

Her mother scooted even closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. Lucifer turned to her and smiled, not complaining.

Of course, he didn’t complain.

Ugh.

“It’s nice.” Her mom continued, “Calm, quiet… I can see why you love the stars so much.”

“Can you, Detective?”

Her mom just hummed, turning her gaze to the stars instead of Lucifer.

“You did a great job, Lucifer.” Trixie said, poking him in the side.

He batted her hand away, doing a terrible job of trying to pretend that her words had no effect on him.

Did she even understand the effect they had on him?

He was quiet for several minutes afterwards. If you knew anything about her step-devil, you knew that was a huge deal.

The Decker women had a knack for making him speechless, but Trixie always tried to understand why. As she got older, understanding him became easier. It wasn’t necessarily better, but it was something at least.

He told them about the stars, explaining the physics behind some of them at times and the stories humans all over the world associated with them at other times.

He did a great job of reminding her why she always associated him with a walking encyclopaedia. 

Then again, if he’d been around for longer than the Solar System had existed, he'd probably picked up a few things.

“Perks of having a near perfect memory, urchin.” He smiled, “All the stories humans come up with while they look at the exact same collection of randomly arranged stars are worth remembering.”

“Do you remember them all?”

“Only the ones I’ve heard or read about.” Lucifer told her, a sad shadow passing over his face, “I-I missed out on quite a lot when I was in Hell.”

Did he miss his stars in Hell?

“So, there are no stars in Hell?”

“No, of course not.” He sighed, “Hell is the absence of everything I love, in a way, so stars are near the top of the list.”

“That’s not fair!”

“My Father has never had justice in mind when it came to me, spawn.” He smiled sadly, for once not furious.

Maybe he was at the point where you were just too tired to be angry. She knew that it wouldn’t last. Perhaps it was just the effect the stars and being there with the people he loved had on him.

“Tell me more about what the Vikings called some of the constellations, Lucifer.” Her mom cut in, rubbing his arm soothingly before holding his hand.

He didn’t flinch or shake her hand away.

Instead, Lucifer gave her an odd look before complying.

Trixie listened to his stories, feeling a bit bad for bringing up Hell. She wasn’t sure what her mother thought “Hell” was, but both of them could see the effect mentioning that place had on their favourite “Devil”.

He pointed at some of the stars above them, joking and telling them things that were almost too bizarre (even by Lucifer standards).

They made a game of picking out their own constellations in the end.

“Child present, Lucifer.” Her mom groaned, smacking him in the chest lightly, “Honestly, when will you learn?”

“I wasn’t about to say anything unbecoming!” He defended, back to pouting, “I’m simply-”

Her mother smacked his chest again, glaring.

Lucifer laughed, pleased with himself.

Trixie watched them, wondering if she would ever find someone who made her this happy when she grew up.

**_*cries in Deckerstar*_ **

Trixie would have liked to say that they did the stargazing thing many, many times over the next few years.

However, the sad truth was that the universe seemed intent on separating her mom and Lucifer for a while. Maybe they just got too good at dancing around their emotions and too many celestial problems came up?

Whatever it was, she was much older the next time she convinced them to drive to the desert for the purpose of stargazing.

Her mother and Lucifer still argued over who got to drive. She was the one who bickered with Lucifer over what music to listen to this time. They still ate and he still told them all sorts of wild, almost magical, tales.

The main difference this time was that her mother _knew_.

It shouldn’t have been that big of a deal. Yet, the knowledge that Lucifer wasn’t making up random stories sort of put everything in a different perspective.

The fact that they were dating now might have had something to do with it too.

Would she ever get bored of how disgustingly cute they were?

Trixie knew that Lucifer opened up to her mother about Hell and everything else from time to time. He needed it. If he trusted her mom enough, then that was all that mattered.

“It’s good to have you back.” Her mom smiled, kissing him.

“It’s good to be back.”

“Missed the stars?”

“Of course.” He smiled this time, his gaze filtering between her and her mother, “I missed my girls the most though.”

The simple phrase still had the same effect on her mother. This time though, she didn’t need to hide her reaction or to pretend that this didn’t mean the world to her.

“Lucifer, can you make a star right now?”

“I suppose I could, since I have my wings back.” He shrugged, sitting close to her mother and munching on more of his stupid Cool Ranch Puffs.

“Will you make a star?” she rolled her eyes, wondering why he couldn’t see where she was going with her question.

Her mother smiled at her, shaking her head, “Monkey…”

“Urchin…” Lucifer laughed.

What was so funny?

“I can’t make you a star here on earth.” He explained, “Making one in the galaxy would be almost pointless, considering that its light would take an incredibly long time for you to be able to see it.”

Oh.

Well…

“But you still have the ability?”

“I am still the Lightbringer.”

And that was cool enough.

Later, for some reason, the two of them must have thought that she fell asleep. She was a bit tired, but, honestly, she was just resting her eyes.

The nerve of them.

“I think the stars were the only thing I did that my father truly approved of.” Lucifer sighed.

Trixie wondered if they were still curled up next to each other, staring at the sky.

Knowing them, they’d probably only crept closer to each other.

“They are beautiful.” Her mother told him, “Although your father is an idiot. You’ve done a lot of things I’d approve of.”

“And a lot of things you’d disapprove of.” 

She could hear the smile in his voice, despite how she knew he’d be nervous.

How could their conversation be so serious and so lighthearted at once?

“That’s… undeniable.” Her mother laughed.

“Detective!”

They laughed together for a few moments, whispering something Trixie couldn’t hear.

“You’ve done a lot of good, Lucifer.” Her mother said, “You are a good man.”

Lucifer didn’t say anything, kissing her mother after a few seconds of tense silence.

“Thank you, Detective.”

“I’m only saying the truth.”

“I love you.” He sighed, “So, so much.”

“I love you too.”

Too bad she was about to “wake up” and ruin their moment.

They deserved it though.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no limit to how many prompts for this you can suggest by the way. Literally anything step-satan-related. I guess we'll see how this plays out.
> 
> As for the other letters, also feel free to suggest whatever you want. Letter "t" and onwards.
> 
> Have a nice day/night, wonderful people!


End file.
